Je n'ai besoin que de nous
by MyllianaChan
Summary: Attention Wincest ! Venez prendre une tasse de guimauve et de douceur avec nos deux chasseurs préférés. A tout de suite.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Salut à tous et merci de lire ma toute première fiction.

Supernatural et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, j'effacerais l'histoire si elle dérange l'auteur ou les acteurs. Je m'excuse aussi pour l'orthographe ou pour la grammaire, j'écris seule et je suis encore débutante. Il s'agit d'une fiction Wincest (relation incestueuse) entre deux frères, soit deux hommes, si cela ne vous plait pas n'hésitez pas à aller lire d'autres histoires plus à votre gout. Je vous laisse à votre lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review.

Gros bisous, Mylliana_Chan.

Chapitre 1

Le soleil perçait sournoisement les vieux rideaux du motel où les deux frères Winchester s'étaient installés, un de ses rayons s'attardant sur le visage de Sam et le faisait grogner légèrement. Des jours qu'ils roulaient vers une destination inconnue dans l'attente d'une chasse et qu'ils dormaient dans l'Impala, manquant d'argent pour le moment. Mais la veille, Sam avait mis sa fierté de côté et supplié son frère de monter une arnaque aux cartes ou au billard, peu importe tant qu'il pouvait profiter d'un bon lit. Son corps beaucoup trop grand pour les banquettes du « Bébé » de Dean, le lançait monstrueusement et il ne pensait pas pouvoir passer une nuit de plus plié en quatre dans cette foutue voiture. Dean avait bien pensé à se moquer mais la fatigue commençait aussi à le gagner et il se contenta simplement d'hocher la tête, après tout s'était son rôle de s'occuper de la sécurité et du confort de son petit frère. Ils s'étaient arrêtés dans un petit bar miteux du Colorado en début de soirée et en seulement quelques heures Dean avait réussi à rassembler un peu plus de trois cent dollars, les mettant ainsi à l'aise pour les prochains jours. Il s'était dépêché d'aller réveiller son frère qui sommeillait sur une table non loin de lui, et ils étaient allés prendre une chambre dans le premier motel qui croisa leur route. Bien entendu leur chambre était douteuse et les lits jumeaux plus que petits, mais après leur cavale et leur fatigue, c'était un grand luxe. Revenons-en au cadet Winchester qui se battait pour rester dans les bras de Morphée, hors de question pour lui de se lever. Mais le destin en avait décidé autrement ce jour-là, et il prit la forme d'un camionneur un peu porté sur le klaxonne.

« - …Mais c'est pas vrai …

\- …La ferme Sammy, y'en a qui dorme, rendors toi… »

Trop tard, Sam était sorti du sommeil. Pourtant il ne voulait pas se lever, la chaleur de la couette l'enveloppait tel un cocon confortable et sécurisant. Un de ses bras sortait du drap, lui indiquant la température glaciale de la chambre sans chauffage, et il développa un effort incommensurable pour le ramener sous la couette. A vrai dire peu de personne aurait pu deviner qu'il s'agissait de Sam Winchester, caché sous cette montagne de draps. Couché en chien de fusil, ses jambes étaient recroquevillées contre son torse et la couverture le recouvrait jusqu'aux cheveux, seule preuve qu'il s'agissait bien d'un être humain là-dessous. Tant pis s'il n'arrivait pas à se rendormir pour le moment, il se sentait bien et en sécurité. Malgré la fatigue, ils avaient pris le temps de protéger la chambre contre démons, esprits et anges. Personne ne pourrait rentrer contre leur volonté. Et surtout, Dean était dans le lit juste à côté. La présence de son frère avait toujours eu le don de l'apaiser, qu'importe la situation, un peu comme un super-héros personnel. Heureusement que lui seul peut entendre ses pensées, sinon Dean aurait eu de quoi se moquer de lui pendant les dix prochaines années. Sam pense trop, il le sait, son frère passe son temps à lui dire mais c'est plus fort que lui. Il aime analyser et comprendre les situations, ça lui permet de calmer ses émotions qui sont trop intenses par moment. Finalement le sommeil le gagna de nouveau et il s'autorisa un soupir de contentement, sa nuit continuerait donc encore un peu.

Mais c'était loin d'être le cas de son ainé. Le grognement de Sam l'avait réveillé et contrairement à son petit frère, Dean n'avait jamais aimé rester au lit. Après avoir dit adieu à la chaleur de ses draps, il se releva et s'étira souplement. Le sol froid de la chambre le fit frissonner, lui rappelant que la tenue d'un simple boxer n'est pas suffisante pour affronter la fraicheur cinglante de la chambre. Il ne connaissait pas la moquette dans ce maudit bled ? Il se dépêcha d'atteindre la salle de bain en claquant des dents et mis en route la douche. Après quelques tests pour être bien sûr que l'eau soit chaude, il se laissa glisser dans la douche, laissant l'eau enlever les dernières traces de son sommeil. Dans sa vie remplie par les horreurs de la chasse, Dean avait appris à apprécier chaque petit moment de simplicité et les accueille avec bonheur. Après avoir profité longuement de l'eau chaude, il s'activa à se laver avec les échantillons proposés par le motel malgré l'odeur chimique qui s'en dégageait. Hors de question de se servir dans la trousse de toilette de Sam, pas après s'en être moqué pendant des semaines. Quel chasseur se trimballait avec une trousse de nécessaire comme une adolescente ? Son petit frère apparemment et alors que ses yeux le brulaient atrocement, il se dit que finalement c'était pas une si mauvaise idée. Après s'être rincé abondamment pour enlever le savon de ses yeux, il coupa l'eau et sorti de la douche. La vapeur et la buée ont envahies la salle de bain, l'eau chaude ayant réussi à remonter un peu la température de la pièce. Une serviette sur les hanches, Dean épongea la buée sur le miroir et fini sa toilette. Le retour dans la chambre lui rappel la fraicheur actuelle des lieux et il se dépêche de s'habiller plus chaudement. Un regard sur l'horloge de la chambre lui annonce qu'il n'est que 10h et son estomac se manifesta. Pourquoi ne pas aller chercher un petit déjeuner après tout ? Pour le moment ils n'ont pas d'affaire et rien ne les obligent à partir maintenant après tout. Dean enfila sa veste et puisa dans son butin de la veille pour aller acheter quelques viennoiseries et du café. Comme depuis déjà quelques mois son regard s'attarda sur Sammy, bon sur la montagne de draps d'où il devenait son petit frère. La respiration de Sam était profonde, montrant bien qu'il avait réussi à se rendormir mais des tremblements agitaient la couverture. Il devait sûrement avoir froid, la couette n'étant pas très épaisse. Avant de partir, Dean prit ses propres draps et borda son petit frère comme lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. La fraicheur de la chambre n'était rien par rapport au froid glacial de l'extérieur. Le mois de Décembre était bien entamé et la ville préparait doucement les festivités, des lumières et des guirlandes parant les lampadaires et les vitrines de la rue principale. Une ambiance légère flottait dans l'air et une douce odeur conduisit Dean dans une petite boulangerie. Les nombreuses pâtisseries de Noël lui mettait l'eau à la bouche et il se faisait déjà une liste mentale de ce qu'il voulait absolument gouter, soit pratiquement tout. La vendeuse derrière le comptoir devait avoir une bonne soixantaine d'années et son sourire bienveillant rendait la vielle dame un peu ronde sympathique aux yeux de Dean, comme une vieille grand-mère gâteau. Après s'être occupée des deux ou trois clients devant lui, la vendeuse se tourna vers lui avec un sourire lui montant jusqu'aux yeux, Dean se sentant tout d'un coup beaucoup plus jeune.

« - Bonjour mon poussin, qu'est-ce qu'il te faut ?

\- Bonjour. J'aimerais gouter à tout, ça a l'air délicieux.

\- On a affaire à un petit gourmand de ce que je vois. Si tu veux je peux te faire un assortiment de nos spécialités de Noël. Il y a du pain d'épices, des pannetons, des sablés, des bretzels, etc.

\- Euh… Je connais rien de tout ça.

\- C'est principalement français et un peu de pâtisserie italienne aussi, je suis originaire du sud de la France j'ai donc voulu ramener un peu de chez moi en Amérique.

\- Alors je veux bien tester vos spécialités, vous pensez que ça pourrait plaire à quelqu'un qui n'aime pas trop le gras ? Mon frère est plus salade que burger on va dire.

\- Oui pas de soucis, la pâtisserie française est plus légère que la pâtisserie américaine. Ça devrait lui convenir et vu que tu es adorable, je t'offre deux bons cafés.

\- M... Merci beaucoup, je vous dois combien ?

\- 10 dollars s'il te plait poussin. »

Dean régla la somme en rougissant et sortit de la boutique après avoir salué chaleureusement une dernière fois la boulangère.

La neige commençait à tomber doucement, et Dean resserra sa veste contre lui en se maudissant d'avoir oublié ses gants. Il retourne au motel à grandes enjambées en serrant dans ses bras le paquet de viennoiseries chaudes pour se réchauffer. Il rejoignit rapidement leur chambre et s'ébroua légèrement devant la porte pour enlever la neige s'étant déposée sur ses épaules et dans ses cheveux. Quand il pénétra dans la chambre, le calme y régnait. Seule la respiration légère de Sammy coupait le silence, et il y a quelques temps Dean aurait sûrement allumé la radio à fond pour le réveiller en sursaut. Mais ça c'était avant, avant la mort de son petit frère. L'épreuve la plus atroce qu'il lui ait été imposé, son sacrifice lui étant apparu comme une évidence car il ne pouvait pas continuer sans lui. Jamais il ne pourrait vivre sans son Sammy, il en avait enfin pris conscience. Il pensait l'avoir compris quand son père lui avait mis Sam dans les bras quand il avait quatre ans pour qu'ils s'enfuient mais finalement c'était quand il avait senti la tête molle de Sammy sur son épaule dans cette foutue ville hantée qu'il avait enfin prit en pleine face toute l'ampleur de la présence de son frère dans sa vie. Et Sam lui avait prouvé la réciproque quand il avait tout mis en œuvre pour le sauver. Et il avait réussi, Dean était libéré de son pacte et c'était de nouveau eux deux contre le monde. Bobby avait essayé de lui faire comprendre qu'ils étaient trop proches pour deux frères et qu'ils ne pouvaient pas continuer à se sacrifier l'un pour l'autre. Mais Dean lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il sauverait Sam à chaque fois et qu'il ne regrettait en rien son sacrifice. Bobby l'avait regardé longuement puis, semblant avoir compris quelque chose qui lui échappe encore, l'avait pris contre lui une main sur la nuque et lui avait dit que tant qu'ils étaient heureux et vivants ça lui convenait, qu'il ne jugeait pas. Dean n'avait pas forcément compris la dernière phrase mais savoir que quelqu'un comprenait, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, la relation qui le nouait à Sam lui faisait du bien.

Il enleva ses chaussures, grimaçant en voyant ses chaussettes mouillées, et posa son sac sur la table. Il s'empressa de passer une paire de chaussettes sèches puis alla s'asseoir son lit, se recouvrant de son épaisse veste en cuir doublée polaire. Il se lança un bon vieux film d'action et se laissa absorber par l'histoire. Vers la fin du film son ventre se rappela de nouveau à lui et il décida qu'il avait laissé assez de temps à Sam pour se lever de lui-même. Il se dirigea vers le second lit et retira doucement la couverture, histoire de voir au moins la tête de son petit frère. Ses cheveux longs étaient emmêlés et des mèches fuyaient devant ses yeux, créant de fausses larmes brunes. Dean ne put s'empêcher de les chasser et replaça doucement les coupables derrière l'oreille de son frère. Étonnent d'ailleurs que ce dernier ne se soit pas déjà réveillé en sentant le poids inconnu sur le lit ou en sentant la légère caresse. L'ainé des Winchester entreprit de secouer légèrement son cadet par l'épaule pour le réveiller.

« - Hey Sammy, faut se lever marmotte.

\- … Um…

\- Mais c'est qu'elle grogne la bestiole en plus.

\- … Dean, laiss'moi dormir ste plait…

\- Han han, Sammy. Tu as assez dormi pour l'instant et je t'ai ramené une surprise.

\- Ah ouais ? »

Bizarrement, Sam avait l'air beaucoup plus réveillé à la mention de surprise. Les cadeaux de Dean étaient rares, quoi que moins ces derniers temps, mais il savait toujours faire mouche lors de ces attentions.

« - C'est quoi ?

\- Pour savoir mon vieux, tu vas devoir bouger de ton lit. Et tu devrais te dépêcher si tu veux que je t'en laisses. »

Dean se releva avec un sourire, ses yeux brillant de malice. La curiosité de son petit frère avait toujours été sa plus grande faiblesse et il arrivait souvent à Dean d'en jouer pour mener Sam à faire ce qu'il souhaitait. Toujours en pensant à bien, jamais il ne ferait de mal à son frère intentionnellement. Il regarda Sam douter un instant entre la chaleur de ses draps ou sa curiosité, mais cette dernière fini par l'emporter, comme toujours. Il se releva lentement, des vertiges l'assaillant mais il mit ça sur le compte de la fatigue et glissa ses pieds sur le sol frais de la chambre. Il se sentait bizarre, il avait froid et chaud en même temps, son cerveau ressemblant à une masse cotonneuse. Il se rendit dans la salle de bain et s'empressa de s'habiller, bien qu'un peu maladroitement, pour aller découvrir la surprise de son frère. Quand il revint dans la chambre, Dean était attablé devant deux cafés, sortant tout juste du micro-ondes, et un assortiment de pâtisseries qui lui était totalement inconnues .

« - Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Ta surprise Sammy.

\- C'est Sam, tu as trouvé ça où ?

\- C'est comme ça que tu remercies ton grand frère adoré ? Mais comment t'ai-je élevé ?

\- J'ai suivi ton bel exemple, et tu n'as pas répondu.

\- Pff… Il y a une boulangerie pas loin tenue par une vieille française donc vu que je sais que… enfin que t'aimes bien la France, je me suis dit qu'on pouvait tenter.

\- Je… Tu gères Dean. Merci. »

Sam était ému, même si son frère avait l'air prêt à s'enterrer six lieux sous terre, il avait voulu lui faire plaisir et avait pensé à lui. Le sourire qu'il lui adressa manqua de rendre son grand frère aveugle tant il était lumineux, plein de fossettes, mais Dean se dit que ça en valait la peine et qu'il pouvait faire quelques efforts de comportement s'il était récompensé ainsi. Il lui tendit son gobelet de café et Sam le remercia d'un hochement de tête. Il apprécia la sensation brulante de la boisson le long de sa gorge et gouta du bout des lèvres le pain d'épices. C'était vraiment excellent et même s'il n'avait pas forcément d'appétit, il dévora l'intégralité de sa part de pâtisseries gardant seulement un petit paquet de sablés aux épices pour plus tard, voulant faire durer le plaisir. En regardant l'horloge qui indiquait 13H30, il en conclu qu'il avait dormi un peu plus de douze heures alors pourquoi était-il autant fatigué ? Il étouffa un bâillement dans sa manche et essaya de se concentrer un peu sur la voix de son grand frère.

« - Il commence vraiment à geler dehors, peut-être qu'on devrait descendre vers le sud ?

\- Tu sais que c'est bientôt Noël ?

\- Ouais et ?

\- Je me suis dit que peut être on pourrait aller chez Bobby. Ça fait longtemps qu'on n'y est pas passés et pis ça pourrait être sympa de…

\- De le fêter ?

\- Ouais… »

C'est vrai qu'avec leur travail prenant, ils n'avaient pas fêté Noël et tant d'autres fêtes depuis leur enfance. Et si pour Dean cela n'était pas forcément important, il se rendit compte que cela comptait pour son petit frère et il s'en voulut de ne pas y avoir pensé plutôt.

« - Tu as raison, c'est une bonne idée. De toutes façons c'est calme en ce moment et pis on a bien mérité un peu de repos. »

Sam lui sourit et remercia son frère intérieurement de comprendre son envie de rassembler les gens qu'il aime autour d'une table pour les fêtes. Depuis la mort de son père, il ressentait vraiment le manque de ne pas avoir pu fêter Noël ou même leurs anniversaires. Il aime chasser avec son frère, n'en douter pas, mais il apprécie également les petits moments de normalités.

Se sentant un peu mieux, il proposa Dean d'aller chercher un cadeau pour Bobby, histoire de ne pas arriver les mains vides. Ce dernier opina et ils s'habillèrent chaudement pour affronter la neige qui tombait de plus en fort. Cette fois Dean pensa à prendre ses gants et regarda son géant petit frère s'emmitoufler sous une écharpe et un bonnet en laine noire.

« - Tiens t'as oublié tes gants, boule de laine.

\- C'est pas drôle Dean, ça caille dehors. »

Un éclat de rire lui répondit et Sam poussa un long soupir, son grand frère n'arrêterais donc jamais de se foutre de lui ? Pourtant le rire de Dean n'était pas moqueur, plutôt affectueux, se qui le dissuada d'engager une dispute. Ils sortirent du motel et se dirigèrent dans la grande rue malgré la tempête de neige. Après avoir marché pendant une dizaine de minutes ils finirent par rentrer dans une cave, la région étant réputée pour son vignoble. Après avoir trouvés leurs cadeaux, ils arpentèrent la ville appréciant le simple plaisir de pouvoir se promener en marchant et non devoir fuir à toutes jambes un monstre quelque conque. Le calme aurait pu durer longtemps mais c'était sans compter sur la malice de Dean. Il ralentit un peu sa foulée, laissant Sam le dépasser. Ce dernier perdu dans ses pensées, ne vit pas son frère former une boule de neige mais en fut vite conscient quand il reçut le projectile dans le cou, pile entre ses cheveux et son écharpe. Il se retourna avec rage vers Dean, lui seul pouvait viser aussi bien et était assez énervant pour le faire, pour le trouver plié en deux, riant de tout son souffle les mains sur les genoux. Était-ce dû à la neige ou à l'ambiance de fête qui régnait un peu partout, Sam n'en savait rien mais une envie puérile de répondre s'empara de lui. Il profita du fait que Dean était trop occupé à se moquer de lui pour faire attention et en profita pour lui envoyer une boule de neige en pleine tête. Ce fut à son tour de partir dans un grand éclat de rire face à son grand frère qui le regardait avec un étonnement hilarant. Ce dernier se reprit rapidement et profita d'une poubelle pour se cacher derrière.

« Ah tu veux jouer Sammy, on va jouer ! »

La rue était déserte, les habitants préférant la chaleur et le confort de leurs habitations à la neige. Sam s'abrita derrière en voiture et s'empressa de créer son stock de munitions. La neige tombant fortement depuis une bonne partie de la matinée, la rue était recouverte d'un épais manteau blanc permettant ainsi aux Winchester de ne pas manquer de matière première. La bataille faisait rage entre les deux frères et aucun ne semblait arriver à prendre le dessus sur l'autre, pourtant une occasion en or fut donnée à Dean. Une voiture passa dans la rue et réussi à distraire Sam quelques secondes, assez pour permettre à son frère de se glisser derrière sa barricade de fortune et le plaquer au sol. Sans avoir le temps de réagir, Sam se retrouva plaqué au sol par son grand frère qui s'amusait à lui barbouiller le visage de neige. Il essaya de se dégager mais Dean réussit à le plaquer ventre à terre, le maintenant au sol par une clé de bras et appuyant son visage contre le sol gelé.

« - Alors Sammy, c'est qui le plus fort ?

\- … C'est… Sam… Et c'est… pas toi !

\- Ah oui ? »

Il resserra sa prise et frotta un peu plus fortement la tête de Sam dans la neige.

« - T'es sûr ?

\- C'est… C'est bon… Je me rends…

\- Les mots magiques Sammy.

\- S'il te… Plait…

\- Tss je suis vraiment trop bon. »

Dean le relâcha et se leva en s'ébrouant, Sam s'étant assis au sol et reprenait difficilement son souffle. Dean lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever et il la saisit en acceptant volontiers l'aide, le froid commençant à l'engourdir maintenant qu'ils ne chahutaient plus.

« - ça te tente un chocolat chaud ?

\- Toi, le grand Dean Winchester, tu me proposes une boisson qui ne rentre pas dans la catégorie alcool ?

\- Je t'aurais bien proposé un lait de poule un peu corsé mais c'est toi qui ne supportes pas ma catégorie préférée, fillette. »

Ils se chamaillèrent en se poussant un peu, mais l'ambiance était bon enfant. Ils rentrèrent dans un bar assez sympa où passait un match de baseball en fond. Leurs vêtements étaient trempés et de la neige fondue dégoulinait de leurs cheveux, pourtant ils avaient tous les deux un sourire de gamin coller au visage. Ils prirent place au bar les yeux rivés sur le match même si ils ne connaissaient pas les équipes. Le barman vient les voir pour prendre leur commande et avant même que Sam puisse ouvrir la bouche, Dean demanda deux chocolats chauds. Quand le barman se retourna pour préparer leurs boissons, l'ainé fit un clin d'œil à son petit frère qui lui répondit en tirant la langue. Décidément aujourd'hui ils agissaient vraiment comme des enfants mais après tout pourquoi pas. Pour une fois qu'ils n'étaient pas menacés par un démon psychopathe ou une famille d'anges dégantée, autant en profiter. Ils apprécièrent donc le match tout en sirotant leur chocolat, se laissant réchauffer par le chauffage lancer à plein régime du bar et l'ambiance créer par les quelques habitués s'enhardissant à chaque point marqué. Pourtant d'un coup d'œil expert, Dean remarqua que son petit frère avait l'air un peu hagard. Il posa sa main sur son épaule et attira l'attention de Sam sur lui, le regard un peu trouble.

« - Hey, ça va Sammy ?

\- Um…

\- Tu as l'air un peu ailleurs.

\- Je crois que j'ai chaud… »

Il vit son frère tanguer un peu et dû resserrer sa prise sur son épaule pour lui éviter une chute de son tabouret. Il passa son autre main sur le front de Sam et s'inquiéta en se rendant compte que ce dernier avait une forte fièvre.

« - Bon sang t'es brulant !

\- Ah… C'est vrai que je me sentais bizarre ce matin…

\- Et tu pouvais pas me le dire plus tôt ?! »

Sammy lui adressa un petit sourire désolé qui chassa la colère de Dean, laissant place à de l'inquiétude. Son petit frère est rarement malade mais quand c'est le cas, ce n'est pas à moitié. Il régla leurs consommations, faisant fi des protestations de Sam qui voulait voir la fin du match, l'obligea à se rhabiller pour ensuite sortir et rejoindre leur motel. Le long du trajet Sam perdait un peu plus de ses forces à chaque pas, obligeant Dean à le soutenir pour ne pas dire le porter en passant son bras autour de ses flancs. Une petite voix lui soufflait doucement qu'il était agréable de sentir la chaleur de son petit frère contre lui mais il l'a fit taire d'un mouvement de tête, l'inquiétude pour Sammy la surpassant largement. Si en temps normal Dean utilisait peu sa capacité de réflexion pendant la chasse ou même au quotidien, quand il s'agissait de son petit frère son cerveau fonctionnait à plein régime. La nuit était déjà tombé pourtant il était à peine 18h, merci l'Hiver et ses courtes journées. Il devait se dépêcher de coucher Sam pour pouvoir aller trouver une pharmacie avant que tout ne soit fermé, mais pour cela il faut encore atteindre cette maudite chambre. Avec son 1m95, on ne peut pas dire que Sammy est un poids plume… Après une vingtaine de minutes, qui leurs parurent une éternité à tous les deux, le motel fut enfin en vue et Dean poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il ne perdit pas de temps à mettre son petit frère au lit après l'avoir aidé à enlever ses vêtements encore un peu humides, et le borda en déposant une serviette humide sur son front brulant.

« - Sammy, il faut que j'aille te trouver des médocs donc tu vas devoir rester seul un moment ok ?

\- Mmh… »

Ça y est, la fièvre avait fait tomber Sam dans un mélange entre la conscience et le sommeil. Pour éviter de perdre trop de temps, mais également pour ne pas tomber malade à son tour, Dean choisit de prendre son bébé après avoir demandé où se trouvait la pharmacie la plus proche à la propriétaire du motel. Il fallait bien que Sam soit malade pour que Dean accepte de faire rouler l'Impala sur la neige sans préparations, mais bon cela faisait partie des privilèges de son frère de passé avant sa voiture. Heureusement qu'il y avait une pharmacie dans cette ville, car elle était assez éloignée du reste de la civilisation et il ne préférait pas trop s'éloigné de son frère, sait-on jamais. La fameuse chance des Winchester. Après avoir fait le plein de médicament contre la fièvre et tout ce qu'il faut pour contrer une grippe, n'étant jamais trop prudent, remercia le pharmacien et se hâta de rentrer. Sam n'avait pas vraiment bougé depuis son départ, ayant retrouvé sa position préféré pour dormir. Il profita de son sommeil pour utiliser le thermomètre ruban qu'il venait d'acheter et poussa un énième soupir, 39,5°… Il eut un peu de culpabilité à le sortir de son sommeil, sachant que les prochains jours allaient être difficiles et que tout repos était une petite victoire, mais il fallait qu'il prenne ses médicaments pour faire baisser un peu la fièvre.

« - Hey Sam… Tu es avec moi ?

\- … Dean…

\- Ouais c'est moi. Il faut que tu prennes ça pour faire baisser la fièvre.

\- …J'ai…Mal à la …Gorge…

\- Je sais Sammy mais je te promets que ça ira mieux avec les médocs. Aller, tu peux faire ça pour moi ? »

Seul un hochement de tête lui répondit, Sam n'ayant plus la force de parlé. Muni d'un verre d'eau, Dean aida son petit frère à avaler ses cachets.

« - Doucement Sammy ou tu vas vomir.

\- Uhmm…

\- Tu peux te rendormir, je suis sûr le lit d'à côté si tu as besoin ok ?

\- …Non…

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Sammy ?

\- … Reste… 'Plais…

\- Sam… Tu dois te reposer.

\- … Grand frère… »

Ça y est, Dean a perdu il le sait. Sam a toujours pu obtenir ce qu'il voulait de lui avec ce nom et ce ton suppliant.

« - Aller c'est bon pousses toi un peu. »

Il aida son frère à se décaler sur un côté du lit double et s'installa à son tour sous la couverture, le froid de la chambre étant toujours présent bien qu'atténué petit à petit par le radiateur à pétrole que lui avait fourni le gérant. Sam n'était pas rester éveillé très longtemps et avait sombré de nouveau dans l'inconscience, laissant Dean à ses pensées. Pourquoi se sentait il si bien avec Sammy à ses côtés ? Ça avait toujours été le cas mais depuis quelques temps c'est comme si il recherchait le contact entre eux, appréciant chaque occasions. Peut-être que c'était lui finalement qui était malade, personne ne pouvait éprouver ce genre de sentiments pour son petit frère, c'était répugnant. Dean se dégoutait et se sentait nauséeux, essayant de retrancher au plus profond de lui ses sentiments qui ne devaient jamais être révélés. Pourtant un regard sur le visage endormi de Sam le calma. Il était impossible de ne pas ressentir de sentiments profonds quand on posait ses yeux sur son petit frère. Sam était la candeur et la bonté enfermé dans un corps de géant. Leur enfance ayant été enlevée par leur mode de vie, la naïveté de Sammy avait-elle été épargnée et Dean en remerciait le ciel chaque jour.

Peut-être que ses sentiments n'étaient que de l'affection un peu trop sur-protectrice dû à leur passé mouvementé. Après tout cela avait toujours été eux deux et ils avaient appris à ne se contenter que de ça, ce qui leurs convenaient très bien. Enfin espérait-il, ne souhaitant pas voir son petit frère s'éloigner une fois de plus de lui. Car elle était là, la plus grande peur de Dean Winchester. Se retrouver à nouveau seul. La première fois c'était peu après le départ de Sam, quand son père le laissait aller chasser seul et ne lui donnait pas de nouvelles pendant des semaines, et quand ce dernier avait disparu Dean n'avait pu s'empêcher d'aller chercher son petit frère. C'était lui qui l'aidait à se maintenir dans ce monde de dingue, c'était son repaire et son pilier pour ne pas sombrer dans la folie. Quand son père fut mort et que Sammy l'abandonna à son tour, Dean cru mourir en même temps que lui. Jamais il ne pourrait se relever de cette épreuve, il le savait. Alors il était allé le chercher auprès de la mort elle-même. Personne ne lui enlèverait son Sammy sans qu'il ne soit battu jusqu'au sang. Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées quand Sam glissa sa tête dans son cou, interrompant efficacement sa respiration alors que son cœur menaçait de sortir de sa cage thoracique. Cela était sûrement dû à la fièvre mais son petit frère dégageait une chaleur apaisante qui enrobait Dean de bien-être. Ce dernier résista quelques minutes contre ses pulsions puis céda, se disant que Sam était après tout délirant de fièvre et qu'il ne se souviendrait de rien, il passa son bras derrière les épaules de son petit frère et le serra contre lui. Une petite bulle se forma autour d'eux et le temps sembla ralentir pour les laisser apprécier ce moment de tendresse si rare chez les Winchester. Oui, les laisser. Car même si Sam était toujours fiévreux, il s'était placé de lui-même dans les bras de son frère, voulant profiter de son état de faiblesse pour se rapprocher un peu de Dean. Après tout s'il se moquait de lui, il évoquerait la fièvre pour se sortir d'une situation gênante. Pour le moment il était juste stupidement heureux d'être tout contre son grand frère, se sentant plus en sécurité qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Le sommeil s'empara rapidement de nos deux Winchester, les laissant sombrer dans un monde de rêves.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Salut à tous et merci de lire ma toute première fiction.

Supernatural et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, j'effacerais l'histoire si elle dérange l'auteur ou les acteurs. Je m'excuse aussi pour l'orthographe ou pour la grammaire, j'écris seule et je suis encore débutante. Il s'agit d'une fiction Wincest (relation incestueuse) entre deux frères, soit deux hommes, si cela ne vous plait pas n'hésitez pas à aller lire d'autres histoires plus à votre gout. Je vous laisse à votre lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review.

La revue des Reviews :

Ignis08 : Merci beaucoup pour ton message, ça m'a vraiment motivé à continuer. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira également.

Clemence.10 : J'espère que celui-ci te plait, en tout cas pour le moment. N'hésites pas si tu as des remarques.

Gros bisous, Mylliana_Chan.

Chapitre 2

Dean avait eu raison de profiter du peu de sommeil qu'il avait réussi à grappiller. La fièvre de Sam augmenta au cours de la nuit et il fut réveillé par le corps brulant de son frère, tremblant fortement et gémissant d'inconfort. L'ainé des Winchester alla chercher une nouvelle serviette humide pour remplacer celle sur le front de son petit frère qui s'était beaucoup trop réchauffée et une deuxième pour éponger un peu son corps couvert de sueur. Il attrapa de nouveau le thermomètre et grogna une mignonne insulte entre ses dents. 41,3°… Il fallait absolument faire baisser cette maudite fièvre et Dean grimaça à la pensée qu'il allait devoir porter Sam jusqu'à dans la douche, ce dernier allant peu apprécier l'eau sur sa peau brulante et sensible. Pourtant il n'y avait pas d'autre solution pour le moment et si la fièvre ne diminuait pas dans l'heure, il serait obligé de l'emmener à l'hôpital qui ne devait pas être à moins d'une heure de route au minimum. Il alla faire couler l'eau en mettant l'eau le plus tiède possible pour que cela fasse effet sans trop faire souffrir son frère et l'adrénaline aidant, le corps de Sam lui paraissait beaucoup plus léger. Il l'installa ensuite dans la cabine de douche, ne laissant que son caleçon, le maintenant à moitié avec son propre corps. Son petit frère tenant avec peine sur ses pieds, avachi contre le mur de la douche perdu dans ses délires, poussa un gémissement de douleur au contact de l'eau.

« - Chut… Ça va aller…

Ça fait mal… Dean…

Je sais Sammy, je suis là. Mais je te promets que tu iras mieux après. »

Il continuait à le maintenir contre lui, lui parlant doucement de tout et de rien, de l'encourager en essayant de se concentrer sur autre chose que les sanglots bruyants de son frère. La culpabilité s'emparait de lui alors qu'il se convainquait que s'était pour le bien de Sam tout ça, mais le voir souffrir en l'appelant à l'aide lui donnait tout autant envie de pleurer. Après une vingtaine de minutes, Dean estima que la torture de Sam avait assez durée. La température de ce dernier semblait avoir diminué mais il tremblait toujours. Il l'aida à s'allonger et aussitôt Dean couché à ses côtés, Sam se blotti à nouveau contre lui inconsciemment, comme pour se rassurer de la présence de son grand frère. Dean repris le thermomètre et poussa un soupir de soulagement quand il vit le 39,1 apparaitre.

C'est encore élevé mais bien moins dangereux que le pic de chaleur précédent. Il observa son petit frère sombrer de nouveaux dans le sommeil, l'air un peu plus calme. Et comme si son corps était programmé pour suivre celui de Sam, Dean s'accorda un peu de repos même si il ne dormait que d'un œil. Les crises de fièvres eurent de nouveaux lieux plusieurs fois dans la nuit avec plus ou moins d'intensité, mais heureusement ils n'eurent pas besoin d'utiliser encore une fois la solution de la douche. Aux premières lueurs de l'aube, la température de Sam était presque redevenue normale et il dormait sereinement sous l'œil de son grand frère. Pour lui la nuit était bien finie, impossible de se rendormir après avoir passé la nuit à entendre les gémissements de douleurs de Sammy et gérer ses crises de démences. Non il préférait l'observer, et s'assurer que tout allait bien. Assis dans le fauteuil qu'il avait rapproché du lit de Sam, pour éviter de faire augmenter sa fièvre par sa chaleur corporelle, il regardait un vieil épisode d'une série quelque conque, attendant le réveil ou une nouvelle crise de fièvre de son petit frère.

Quand Sam reprit connaissance, son esprit était embrumé comme si il flottait sur un nuage de coton. Il entendait des voix en arrière fond mais c'était lointain, il se força à ouvrir les yeux mais fut vite aveuglé par la lumière pale qui s'échappait de l'extérieur de la chambre. Après plusieurs tentatives peu fructueuses, il finit pourtant par y arriver et un sourire attendri prit place sur son visage en découvrant son frère endormi dans le fauteuil près de son lit. Dean s'était mis en travers du fauteuil, la tête rejetée légèrement en arrière et un léger filet de bave coulait sur son menton le rendant adorable. Soudain, les souvenirs de la vieille lui revinrent en mémoire, même si c'était par brides il se souvenait très bien avoir demandé pour ne pas dire supplié Dean de dormir avec lui… Mais comment avait il pu se laisser aller ainsi ? Il ne voulait pas voir le regard de son grand frère quand il poserait les yeux sur lui. Que penserait-il ?Quel gars de 20 ans demandait à dormir avec son grand frère ? Peut être que Dean mettrait ça sur le compte de la fièvre et qu'il oublierait.

Pourtant quand Dean s'éveilla à son tour, lui se fit la réflexion que son réveil était bien moins agréable lorsque Sam n'était pas dans ses bras comme lors des précédentes fois.

Son téléphone lui indiquait qu'il était un peu plus de 14h, il avait vraiment beaucoup dormi ! Son regard fut tout de suite attiré sur Sam, comme si ce dernier avait pu lui échapper pendant son sommeil. Mais non tout allait bien, Sammy était toujours là et surtout il était réveillé…

« - Hey, bien dormi ?

C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça, tu te sens mieux ?

J'ai l'impression qu'un train m'es passé dessus mais ça pourrait être pire. Désolé de t'avoir forcé à me veiller…

Tss tu arrêtes de t'apitoyer bitch, on dirait une fillette.

Jerk. »

Dean lui tira la langue et Sam lui répondit par un fuck très distingué, lançant ainsi un fou rire commun, deux vrais gamins...

Sam dû rester aliter jusqu'au lendemain pour être sûr d'avoir assez récupérer mais une fois sur pied, ils reprirent la route destination le Maine, domicile de Bobby Singer. Assis confortablement, enfin autant que sa grande taille le lui permettait, et une boîte de mouchoirs sur les genoux, Sam regardait la route défiler, le nez un peu rouge. Les poussées de fièvre avait laissées place à un rhume carabiné et une pelote d'aiguilles avait élu domicile dans sa gorge. Il reprit de nouveau un mouchoir et une fois celui-ci remplit à pleine capacité, il finit par rejoindre ses frères dans une précédente boite vide.

« - Deab', faut qu'on s'arrête j'ai p'us de b'ouchoirs.

Sérieux Rudolf ?

Hein ?

À bah avec ton nez, je te laisse le choix entre Bozo ou Rudolf.

Merci pour ta comb'assion Deab', franchement je sais bas comment je ferais sans toi.

Ouais je sais je suis le meilleur. »

La façon dont Sam prononçait son nom était hilarante et Dean ricana moqueusement. Son petit frère poussa un grognement et se renfonça dans son siège. La prochaine fois que Dean serait malade, il se promit de faire de sa vie un enfer.

Heureusement ils traversèrent une ville rapidement et trouvèrent la pharmacie assez facilement. Après avoir fait le plein de mouchoirs et d'anti-congestionnant, Sam se laissa aller contre la vitre fraîche, toujours un peu épuisé par la maladie.

Dean regardait alternativement la route puis son petit frère, incapable de rouler autrement. Cela avait toujours été le cas, qu'il soit conducteur ou non, il devait s'assurer que Sammy allait bien. Un sourire s'installa sur son visage en voyant la tête de Sam basculer vers l'avant, atterrissant mollement sur son torse. Malgré sa taille de géant Sam ressemblait actuellement à un enfant et Dean ne put s'empêcher de le prendre en photo. Hors de question d'admettre qu'il trouvait son frère plus que mignon sur cette photo et de toute façon si quelqu'un la découvrait il dirait que c'était pour se moquer. Ouais. Voilà. L'auto persuasion des Winchester était vraiment à tout à épreuve.

Ils atteignirent la casse de Bobby deux jours plus tard grâce à la conduite sportive de Dean, suicidaire si l'on demandait l'avis de Sam. L'Impala était empli de mouchoirs usés et de microbes au plus grand désespoir de Dean, son bébé était saccagé. En voyant son petit frère remplir un nouveau mouchoir, il ne put retenir un léger grognement.

« - Dean arrête de grogner.

Tu es entrain de contaminé mon bébé.

Dean, c'est une voiture… Tu es au courant qu'elle ne peut pas tomber malade, n'est-ce pas ?

Tss, t'es obligé de balancer tes mouchoirs dégueux par terre ?

J'ai plus de sac ni de boite vide. Je fais comme je peux Jerk !

Bitch ! »

Sam éclata de rire, entrecoupé d'éternuements, et Dean se dit que dès que son petit frère serait guéri il le forcerait à nettoyer chaque centimètre carré de sa voiture à la brosse à dent.

Il quitta la route pour s'engager sur un petit sentier de terre battue et passa la barrière de la casse. Après quelques minutes à être secoué et à malmener les suspensions de sa pauvre voiture, le chalet de Bobby perdu entre les carcasses fut en vue. Le chasseur était allongé dans son rocking-chair sur sa terrasse, un verre de Scotch à la main. Il salua les garçons en levant son verre et Sam se sentit un peu comme à la maison. Ils avaient tellement de bons souvenirs ici, c'était le seul endroit où il avait pu passer des moments d'enfance normaux. Ils sortirent de la voiture, Dean portant les sacs et Sam sa boîte de mouchoirs sous le bras.

« - Salut Bobby !

Vous en avez mis du temps.

Plains toi à la boule de microbes ici présente.

Ah ah Dean, t'es vraiment hilarant.

Pas ma faute si tu es aussi faible. Pas capable de résister à un pauvre petit rhume…

Je vais t'en coller une, tu vas voir si je suis faible !

Oh sales gosses, vous vous calmez ou c'est moi qui vous colle mon pied au cul. Pas encore arrivés et déjà à se chercher des poux… »

Les Winchester lui tirèrent la langue et Bobby poussa un long soupir, pourquoi avait-il laissé sa tranquillité pour accueillir ses deux catastrophes ambulantes pour Noël ? Pourtant quand il les vit se chamailler comme deux gamins, il se dit que ce n'est pas si mal d'avoir un peu d'animation.

Les garçons allèrent poser leurs affaires dans leurs chambres respectives avec un petit pincement au cœur. Quand ils étaient adolescents, Bobby leurs avait fait une chambre chacun pour leurs permettre d'avoir leur espace à eux. Mais pour eux qui avaient eu l'habitude de tout partager, ça faisait toujours bizarre d'être séparé. Dean posa son sac sur son lit puis alla emmener celui de son frère dans sa propre chambre et entra comme d'habitude sans frapper. Sam ne sursauta même pas, ayant l'habitude des intrusions surprises de Dean et surtout l'ayant entendu venir à des kilomètres avec sa démarche légère. Il fixait un morceau de papier accroché à côté de la fenêtre, un dessin qu'il avait fait lorsqu'il était beaucoup plus petit. On y voyait un Batman un peu brouillon sur un toit accompagné d'un mini-Superman, pas du grand art mais empli de souvenirs. Ils passaient leur temps libre à jouer aux super-héros quand leur père les laissaient chez Bobby et cela faisait partit des meilleurs moments de sa vie.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ?

Toi te prenant pour Batman.

Tu parles c'était plutôt toi qui me prenait pour ton héros oui. Souviens-toi quand je t'ai emmené aux urgences après ton saut du toit du hangar.

Pour rappel c'était de ta faute, tu m'as dit que Super Man savait voler.

Je pensais pas que tu serais assez bête pour me croire, et tu pleurais comme un bébé.

J'avais six ans Dean, six ans ! Et un bras cassé ! »

Ce dernier haussa les épaules, comme si ce détail était dérisoire, et Sam poussa un soupir en se demandant comment ils avaient pu survivre jusqu'à maintenant. En adulte mature qu'il était Sam balança son oreiller en plein dans la tête de son frère mais malheureusement pour lui, les réflexes de Dean étaient bien rodés et il lui renvoya souplement son projectile.

« - Au lieu de faire dans la nostalgie, viens. Bobby veut qu'on lui coupe du bois.

Ok tu coupes, je range.

Tu te fous de moi, déjà la dernière fois tu m'as fait le même coup.

Je l'ai dit en premier.

Ouais et bah non !

Que de réparti Dean, tu veux qu'on se le fasse à Shi-Fu-Mi ?

Ouais ! »

Les garçons se mirent en position.

« - Shi !

Fu !

Mi ! Putain !

Les ciseaux Dean, tu choisis toujours les ciseaux. »

Dean poussa un grognement à mi-chemin entre l'agacement et le désespoir. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il se faisait toujours avoir bon sang ? Il suivit Sam à l'arrière de la maison où les attendaient des bûches, prêtes à être fendues. L'hiver était bien arrivé pourtant sous l'effort, Dean avait fait tomber le t-shirt et des gouttes de sueurs faisaient leur chemin entre ses muscles. Quand Sam revint chercher une nouvelle brouette de buchettes fraichement coupées, cette vision le submergea. Jamais son frère ne lui avait paru si magnétique, si sauvage. Il se sentait si petit à côté de lui et si grand en même temps. Il voulait le prendre dans ses bras et l'emmener loin de tout ce qui pouvait blesser son grand frère mais il voulait aussi se blottir contre lui et se sentir en sécurité comme lorsqu'il avait été malade dans cette chambre d'hôtel.

« - …Sammy… Sam…

Umh ?

Oh Sam ! Tu m'écoutes ?! Ça fait cinq minutes que je t'appelle.

Hein ? Ah ouais… Scuze moi, j'étais dans mes pensées.

Comme d'habitude, Sammy.

C'est Sam. »

Bobby vint les prévenir qu'une tempête de neige approchait et ils accélèrent la cadence, souhaitant terminer rapidement. Ils parvinrent à finir juste à temps et se dépêchèrent de rentrer se mettre à l'abri pour éviter de tomber malade, surtout Sam qui se remettait à peine de ses dernières péripéties microbiennes. Bobby les accueillis avec un bon verre de vin chaud et les frères Winchester atterrirent dans le canapé devant un épisode de South Park pendant que lui retournait faire des recherches pour un chasseur au Texas. Le feu dans la cheminée crépitait doucement et la chaleur qu'il diffusait contrastait nettement avec la tempête qui s'abattait dehors.

POV Sam :

Depuis combien de temps on a pas pu se poser comme ça et ne rien faire ?

La maison de Bobby est un vrai bunker anti-surnaturel et ça fait du bien de pouvoir oublier ce qui se passe à l'extérieur pour quelques heures. Je me doute bien qu'on ne pourrait pas rester ici à jamais, même moi je ne tiendrais plus en place au bout d'une semaine, mais c'est agréable de se retrouver vautré dans un canapé sans devoir se préparer à repartir dans la minute. Je sens Dean à mes côtés qui s'endort doucement, nul besoin de tourner la tête, j'entends sa respiration diminuée petit à petit. Je connais mon grand frère par cœur, comme lui également. On sait quand l'un de nous dort, est heureux, triste, ou bien blessé. On a passé tellement de temps ensemble que je ne me vois plus retourner à Stanford, pas sans lui en tout cas. J'ai mis du temps à comprendre, et encore plus à l'accepter, mais Dean est la seule personne dont j'ai besoin.

Ça fait sûrement très fillette comme se plairait à me le rappeler mon frère mais c'est comme ça que je le ressens. J'ai besoin de lui pour avancer, ou sinon… Je sais très bien que je n'aurais pas résisté à Ruby et Lucifer si Dean n'était pas revenu, je me serais laissé consumer par mes pouvoirs et aurais rejoint les rangs des démons. Mais Dean est toujours là pour me sortir du pétrin, à grands coups de pied au cul si nécessaire. J'étouffai un léger éclat de rire et regarda enfin mon frère pour être sûr de ne pas l'avoir réveillé. Et merde ! Voilà que ça recommence. Je suis subjugué par l'aura qui se dégage de Dean. Si tout à l'heure elle était sauvage et forte quand l'on coupait du bois, cette fois-ci elle est douce. Comme si il acceptait de laisser de côté tous les problèmes qu'il porte habituellement sur ses épaules, juste quelques minutes. J'aimerais tellement le voir comme ça plus souvent, calme et détendu. Pourtant ce moment de détente ne dure pas. Les traits de Dean se crispent et il commence à remuer dans son sommeil, n'annonçant qu'une chose. Dean rêvait de l'Enfer. Il avait beau nous raconter qu'il ne se souvenait pas de son passage chez les démons, il ne faut pas être un génie pour deviner son mensonge. Mais à chaque fois que j'essaye d'aborder le sujet, il esquive ou se braque par fierté parce qu'un Winchester ne doit pas avoir peur ou bien mal. Merci Papa pour tes stupides principes.

Il se mit soudain à gémir plus fortement, comme un sanglot étouffé, et j'envoie balader sa fierté et la mienne par la même occasion. Mon grand frère a besoin de moi pour une fois et je ne compte pas rien faire. J'essaye de le réveiller doucement en le secouant légèrement par l'épaule mais il ne réagit pas, pas plus que quand je l'appelle un peu plus fort. Je tente de le secouer plus fermement et cette fois-ci ça fonctionne, quoi qu'un peu trop bien car maintenant il se débat encore perdu dans ses souvenirs.

« - Lâches moi ! Fils de pute !

Dean calmes toi. C'est moi, c'est Sam.

Dégage ! Mon frère n'est pas ici ! C'est pas sa place…

Dean, c'est fini. L'enfer est fini, tu es avec moi. Chez Bobby.

… Sammy…

Oui c'est moi. Respires Dean, suis ma respiration. »

L'intonation de mon surnom sonne désespérée et ça me donne envie de vomir tant il y a de douleur dans les yeux de mon grand frère. Je voudrais tellement lui enlever ces images de la tête et que plus jamais il n'est à se souvenir de ses dures épreuves. Je n'essaie même pas de le reprendre sur mon prénom, lui accordant au moins ça pour le moment, et tenta de me redresser. Dean, étant accroché à ma chemise, ne m'en laissa pas l'occasion et me ramena contre lui.

« - Attends… Reste cinq minutes… »

Sa voix n'était qu'un faible murmure, comme si elle était cassée d'avoir trop criée. Comment pourrais-je seulement penser à partir alors qu'il y a tant de détresse dans ses yeux... Et pour une fois que Dean laisse tomber ses barrières, je ne veux absolument pas qu'il se sente seul. On resta comme ça un moment, appréciant vraiment la chaleur que Dean transmettait le long de mon flanc mais notre position n'est pas confortable et des fourmillements commencent à m'engourdir. Le regard fixe sur la cheminée en face de nous, je sens mon frère se détendre petit à petit pourtant je n'ai pas envie que ce moment s'arrête. On ne peut pas dire que les câlins font partit du quotidien de la famille Winchester même si j'aimerais qu'ils s'invitent un peu plus souvent chez nous. Je n'ose même pas dire un mot tant j'ai l'impression que le moment pourrait être brisé par une phrase mal interprétée. Finalement je sentis Dean se redresser légèrement et je m'en voulu de ressentir de la déception. Pourtant il ne se leva pas du canapé, la main toujours accrochée à ma chemise, il me regardait la tête un peu baissée. Je ne sais pas si c'est l'ambiance ou toutes les merdes qui nous sont tombées dessus dernièrement, mais j'ai vu une étincelle dans ses yeux qui fait écho en moi, qui murmure « hey, je me sens seul et perdu dans tout ça ». Alors, pour ce soir, j'envoie valser l'égo Winchester et je passe mon bras autour des épaules de mon grand frère et le ramène contre mon torse doucement, pour lui laisser le temps de se retirer ou de me dire une de ses piques habituelles. Mais non, rien ne vient alors je le sers un peu plus contre moi et je le sens qui resserre sa prise. Peut-être que je ne suis finalement pas le seul à avoir besoin d'un peu de tendresse de temps en temps. J'ai toujours eu du mal à mettre des mots sur mes sentiments et même si je ne peux pas le décrire à voix haute, je sais que se que je ressens à ce moment là est fort, plus que se que je ne jamais connu. Je me sens enfin utile et moi-même. Mais ces moments ne sont pas éternels malheureusement et la réalité vint nous réveiller, le ventre de Dean se mettant à gronder. Mon frère et sa grande histoire avec la nourriture…

POV Sam fin.

Sam étouffa un rire et devant la mine un peu déconfite puis contrariée de son frère, il lui fit un sourire doux pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne se moquait pas mais il ne pouvait quand même pas lui dire qu'il le trouvait incroyablement mignon avec ses deux petites taches rouges posées sur ses joues. Il se redressa du canapé et lui tendit la main.

« - Aller, viens. Il doit rester de la tarte dans la cuisine. »

Dean la saisie pour se relever, et ils dirigèrent ensemble vers la cuisine, préférant passer sous silence leur petit moment de faiblesse. Pendant que Dean réchauffait sa tarte, Sam partit chercher Bobby pour manger. Les chasseurs ne mangeaient pas forcément équilibré, à part Sammy qui est une exception, donc Dean dévora ses pâtisseries, Bobby ses raviolis en boite et le cadet Winchester se contenta d'une simple salade. Le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur, discutant de leurs dernières chasses et riants de détails futiles. Une soirée agréable qui se finit avec Sam s'attaquant aux semaines de vaisselle oubliée pendant que Dean et Bobby battaient les cartes. La partie était houleuse à en croire les cris des deux joueurs, et Sam riait sous cape de leurs chamailleries pour savoir qui avait triché en premier. Au bout d'une énième victoire, Bobby décida qu'il avait assez plumé Dean et annonça qu'il allait se couché. Après être sortit sous les salutations des deux frères, un silence s'abattit sur la petite cuisine. Sam se concentrait sur sa vaisselle, refusant à son esprit de penser à autre chose. Frotter, frotter, essuyer, essuyer, frotter, frotter,… Un déplacement d'air lui indiqua que Dean était levé et qu'il était sûrement aller se coucher. Il ne put donc pas réfréner un sursaut quand son grand frère apparut à ses côtés.

« - Tu veux un coup de main ?

Euh… Ouais je veux bien.

Passe le torchon. »

Dean Winchester souhaitant aider aux taches ménagères autre que la cuisine ? Sam, surprit, lança son torchon à la tête de son frère mais celui-ci le rattrapa d'un mouvement souple avec un clin d'œil. Donc la machine reprit, Sam frottant et Dean essuyant. L'ainé Winchester mit la radio en route à un volume doux, en soit très inhabituel pour lui mais Bobby dormait à côté, et le malaise s'évanouit au son des fredonnements de Dean. L'ambiance était calme et Sam ne put s'empêcher de sourire car quand il n'était pas occupé à essayer de lui percer les tympans, Dean chantait finalement très bien. A deux, la vaisselle fut vite expédiée et ils se retrouvèrent de nouveau sur le canapé, la télé éteinte et le feu crépitant dans la cheminée. Partageant un pack de bières, les deux frères discutaient de leurs dernières chasses tranquillement quand une nouvelle quinte de toux assaillie Sam.

« - Tu devrais aller te coucher Sammy, tu es encore malade.

C'est Sam, et ça va Dean je me sens bien.

Tu parles. Hors de question que ça empire et que je sois obliger de te veiller encore une nuit.

Excuse-moi d'être un poids si emmerdant ! »

La culpabilité de Sam était si grande qu'il avait l'impression qu'elle allait l'étouffer et il s'en voulait de toujours être une charge pour son frère. Il savait que Dean s'était toujours occupé car son père était trop absent et qu'il avait pu vivre son enfance au détriment de celle de son grand frère qui avait toujours dû le faire passer avant sous les ordres de John.

Dean quant à lui se fustigeait de ne jamais savoir utiliser les bons mots au bon moment. Bien sûr que non, s'occuper de son petit frère n'était en rien contraignant, au contraire. Il adorait que Sam est encore besoin de lui, comme lorsqu'il était enfant. Cela lui donnait l'impression d'être la personne la plus importante du monde et le seul à savoir s'occuper correctement de Sammy. Mais comment lui faire comprendre ça sans s'embrouiller encore dans des phrases maladroites. Il n'avait jamais su comment utiliser correctement les mots, déjà à l'école ça le pénalisait et il se sentait toujours ridicule quand il devait s'exprimer plus que de raison. Pourtant quand il aperçut le regard triste et coupable de son petit frère, il se dit qu'il devait au moins essayer quitte à se ridiculiser.

« - Sammy… tu sais bien que t'es pas emmerdant. Enfin pas tout le temps. Ça me poses pas de soucis de m'occuper de toi, c'est mon job tu te souviens.

Tu parles ! J'ai l'impression d'être un boulet qui t'empêche d'avancer.

Putain mais tu t'entends Sam ? Comment tu peux débiter autant de conneries… Bien sûr que non tu m'empêche pas d'avancer, au contraire.

Sans moi tu aurais pu te faire une petite vie sympa avec femme et enfants, tranquille et sans danger. Mais tu es obligé de veiller sur moi parce que je suis un monstre à retardement et… »

Si vous lui demandez, Dean vous dira que la claque est partie toute seule, sans son accord. Sam le regardait, effaré. Dean ne l'avait jamais giflé, jamais.

« - Si je t'entends encore une fois te traiter de monstre, je te jure de te botter le cul jusqu'à ce que ma semelle soit inscrite à vie sur ta peau, c'est compris ?

…

Sammy, regardes moi… »

Il le força à lui faire face sur le canapé en prenant son visage entre ses mains.

« - Hey, tu es mon petit frère ok ? Je sais mieux que qui conque ce que tu es, et ce n'est pas un monstre. Tu es bien trop délicat, attentionné, tu prends soin de tes cheveux comme une fille et tu manques de t'évanouir si je percute une foutue grenouille. Alors non, tu n'es pas comme ces créatures que l'on chasse, tu es seulement mon petit frère géant qui est sûrement un peu trop émotif mais ça va, parce que je serais toujours là pour couvrir tes arrières, parce que ma place est à tes côtés. »

Voilà, finalement il avait réussi à dire un peu ce qu'il ressentait et il trouvait même que cela ne sonnait pas si ridicule. Enfin, il n'en était plus forcément sûr quand il vit le regard de Sam brillant de larmes.

« - Hey tu vas quand même pas te mettre à chialer hein ?

Ta gueule Jerk !

Bitch ! »

Le sourire que lui adressa son petit frère lui fit rater un battement. Sam était seulement ému de voir que malgré tout, son frère ne regrettait pas et voulait rester avec lui. Dean, pour se remettre de ce moment émotion, qui pour lui était un véritable parcours du combattant, repris une bière et en siffla une bonne moitié.

« - Bon si je te dis d'aller te coucher maintenant, je suppose que tu ne m'obéiras pas sagement n'est-ce pas ?

J'ai pas forcément sommeil…

Ok alors mets-toi ça sur le dos au moins. »

Les couvertures de Bobby étant actuellement au lavage pour une facilité scénaristique, Dean lui lança sa veste qui traînait à côté du canapé et alla attiser le feu avant de remettre une bûche dans la cheminée.

« - Merci Dean.

Se serait très con de retomber malade parce que tu n'es pas assez couvert. Je te laisse une demi-heure et après je te colle au lit à coups de pieds en t'assommant s'il le faut. »

Sam lui répondit par un petit sourire avant d'étouffer un bâillement. Finalement il était peut-être un peu fatigué et l'odeur de la veste de Dean était vraiment apaisante. Un mélange de cuir, de poudre et un brin de musc qui caractérisait vraiment son grand frère. Un silence rassurant se glissa dans le petit salon et Sam commença à somnoler, sa tête basculant sans le vouloir sur l'épaule de son frère qui observait le feu, un peu dans le vague.

« - Sammy ?

…

J'en étais sûr, pas fatigué du tout hein ? »

Dean poussa un soupir de dépit en s'imaginant devoir monter les escaliers avec son géant de frère dans les bras mais malheureusement pour lui, une fois endormi rien ne pouvait réveiller Sam s'ils n'étaient pas en chasse. Il se leva donc du canapé, laissant son petit frère s'allonger à moitié sur le canapé trop petit et prit soin d'éteindre le feu. Il se pencha ensuite sur son frère pour le porter en mode princesse, laissant sur lui sa veste pour préserver un peu de chaleur. L'arrivée à l'étage se fit sans trop d'encombres, malgré des escaliers "vraiment pas assez larges bordel", et il put déposer son fardeau dans le lit prévu à cet effet. Il voulut récupérer sa veste mais Sam s'y agrippait comme si sa vie en dépendait donc il abandonna et borda son frère avec les couvertures qu'il avait récupéré dans la buanderie. Après une légère caresse dans les cheveux de son petit frère, Dean s'accorda enfin d'aller se reposer lui aussi dans son propre chambre, s'endormant au moment même où sa tête toucha l'oreiller.

Et voilà, c'est tout pour cette semaine. Rendez-vous mardi prochain pour un nouveau chapitre. Des bisous,

Mylliana_Chan


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Salut à tous et merci de lire ma toute première fiction.

Supernatural et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, j'effacerais l'histoire si elle dérange l'auteur ou les acteurs. Je m'excuse aussi pour l'orthographe ou pour la grammaire, j'écris seule et je suis encore débutante. Il s'agit d'une fiction Wincest (relation incestueuse) entre deux frères, soit deux hommes, si cela ne vous plait pas n'hésitez pas à aller lire d'autres histoires plus à votre gout. Je vous laisse à votre lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review.

La revue des Reviews :

Ignis08 : Merci beaucoup de continuer ta lecture et pour tes encouragements, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira.

Gros bisous, Mylliana_Chan.

Chapitre 3

Se réveillant sous les jurons et les bruits de mécaniques, Dean mit un peu de temps à comprendre où il se trouvait. Son premier réflexe fut de regarder son frère dans le lit d'à côté, avant de paniquer en voyant que Sam n'était pas dans la chambre avec lui. Se relevant un peu trop vite en s'emmêlant les pieds dans la couette, il fit rapidement la rencontre avec le sol. Le choc eu au moins la bonté de lui remettre les idées en place, bien sûr que Sam n'était pas avec lui. Ils se trouvaient chez Bobby et son petit frère devait se trouver dans sa chambre, juste à côté de la sienne, et devait surement encore dormir à cette heure. Pourquoi fallait-il que Bobby soit obligé de réparer ses foutues carcasses à l'aube ? Un regard sur son vieux réveil lui indiqua qu'il était seulement 7h, ce qui expliquait que le soleil ne se soit toujours pas levé… Il se recoucha quelques minutes en espérant pouvoir se rendormir mais malheureusement Morphée avait bien décidée de l'abandonner. Avec un soupir de dépit, il se leva en décidant qu'une douche lui permettrait de chasser les dernières traces de sommeil. Après son passage à la salle d'eau et s'être habiller chaudement, il rejoignit Bobby qui s'énervait sur le moteur d'une vielle Ford.

« - Foutue bagnole de merde !

\- Fais gaffe Bobby, elle pourrait t'entendre.

\- Tiens t'es enfin debout toi ?

\- Tu déconnes ? Le soleil commence à peine à se lever et vu le boucan que tu fais impossible de dormir. Enfin sauf pour notre marmotte nationale.

\- Au lieu de te plaindre, viens me filer un coup de main sur cet engin de malheur. Trois heures que j'y suis et impossible de savoir d'où vient cette maudite fuite.

\- Je comptais plutôt t'offrir un café et un p'tit déj' moi…

\- Tu veux dire dévaliser mes placards ouais. Alors en contrepartie, tu mets ton ventre de côtés pendant deux minutes et tu viens coller ton nez sous ce capot avant que je ne te colle mon pied au cul, compris ?

\- Hi sir ! »

Dean effectua un beau salut militaire mais vint tout de même se pencher sur le moteur sous les soupirs du vieil homme.

Quand Sam ouvrit les yeux, il se sentait bien et au chaud. Une douce odeur l'enveloppait et le maintenait dans la somnolence, et il se fit la réflexion que le canapé de Bobby était bien plus confortable que dans ses souvenirs. Il retira la couverture de sa tête, s'apprêtant à affronter la lumière du salon mais s'étonna de se trouver dans sa chambre, les volets fermés. Un regard sur sa couette de fortune et il comprit que son grand frère avait dû le monter dans sa chambre en lui laissant sa veste pour éviter qu'il n'est froid. Une bouffée d'émotion monta en lui en pensant à quel point son frère pouvait être attentionné et il voulut lui rendre l'appareil. Il se leva donc rapidement et armé d'un jogging bien chaud il se dirigea vers la cuisine, se rendant compte que Dean et Bobby étaient déjà levés, leurs chambres étant vides. Des bruits lui parvinrent de la cours et il en déduisit que les deux chasseurs devaient travailler sur une voiture, activité habituelle quand ils venaient chez Bobby, au même titre que les longues parties de cartes en tout genre. L'horloge de la cuisine indiquait qu'il était à peine 10h et les connaissant ils devaient être dessus depuis des heures le ventre vide. Après avoir lancé la cafetière, Sam s'occupa de préparer un petit déjeuner avec les moyens des bords, Bobby ayant dû oublier de faire les courses comme d'habitude. Ayant réussi à trouver de la farine, des œufs et du lait non périmé, il décida de faire des pancakes. Pendant que le café coulait et que ses crêpes se maintenaient au chaud dans le four, Sammy se rendit sur le perron pour appeler les deux hommes qui s'affairaient toujours sur le tas de ferrailles.

POV Dean :

Mais c'est pas vrai, quelle voiture de merde ! Rufus ferait mieux de la bruler au lieu de vouloir absolument la réparer. Et pourquoi Bobby lui as promis de la remettre sur la route aussi ? Tss… Ah bah voilà, c'est ce foutu carburateur qui est tordu, donc le joint adhère plus. Je le tends à Bobby qui me félicite d'une claque dans le dos, me salopant par la même occasion mon pauvre pull qui n'avait rien demandé. Pourtant, après que Bobby ai changé le joint et que j'essaye de démarrer ce foutu moteur, un nuage noir s'échappa du pot d'échappement en crachotant avant de s'éteindre à nouveau sous mon cri de rage.

Un courant d'air un peu plus fort me fait frissonner et je me note de penser à reprendre ma veste à Sammy si je ne veux pas me transformer en glaçon. Je me redresse les mains pleines de cambouis et pense à mon fameux petit déjeuner auquel je n'ai toujours pas eu le droit, en espérant qu'il reste encore quelque chose à grignoter dans les placards de Bobby.

« - Hey les gars ! J'ai fait du café !

\- On arrive Sam !»

Oh mon Dieu, bénissez mon petit frère qui lit dans mes pensées. En ce moment précis je ne veux rien de plus qu'un bon café brulant pour me réchauffer. On décida donc de laisser de côté notre chantier pour le moment, la neige recommençant à tomber de toute façon, et l'on rejoignit la maison au pas de course. Je me jetai sur la première chaise de la cuisine à ma disposition et voulus me servir un de ces pancakes qui avaient l'air de me supplier de les manger. Enfin ça c'était sans compter sur la tape que je reçu sur la main de la part de Sam. Bah quoi j'ai pas le droit de manger ? Il nous a quand même pas appelés juste pour le café ?

« - Tu t'es vu sérieux Dean ? Hors de question que tu contamines la bouffe avec tes mains dégueulasses. Tu as de l'huile jusque dans les cheveux… Vas te débarbouiller un peu au moins.

\- Ok Samantha, j'ai compris. »

Je l'entendis soupirer et vis Bobby revenir de la salle de bain en souriant.

« - Et tu devrais te dépêcher si tu veux qu'il te reste quelque chose à manger. »

Je me précipitai dans la salle de bain sous leurs rires et m'efforça d'effacer toutes traces sur mes mains ainsi que mon visage. Personne ne mangerait ma part sans devoir se battre. Après un dernier coup d'œil au miroir en estimant que j'étais assez propre pour que Sammy me laisse manger, je retournai en courant dans la cuisine, manquant de m'étaler au sol en ayant mal négocié le virage. Ces deux idiots me regardaient en se foutant de ma gueule et ça commençait légèrement à m'énerver.

« - Quoi encore ?!

\- Rien, seulement que tu aurais pu prendre le temps d'essuyer la mousse qu'il te reste derrière l'oreille gamin.

\- Tu te doutes bien qu'on aurais attendu Dean, et j'ai préparé assez pour combler un régiment.

\- Mouais… »

Je sens mes joues chauffées pendant que j'essaye d'essuyer la mousse du savon avec ma manche. Je vois Sammy se lever et prendre un torchon avant de venir essuyer lui-même mes cheveux puis saisir la cafetière et reprendre sa place comme si de rien était. Il nous servit à tous un bon bol de café et je pus enfin me jeter sur ces pancakes qui me rendaient fou de désir. C'est simple mais qu'est-ce que c'est bon ! C'est l'un de mes plus grands regrets dans notre mode de vie, ne pas pouvoir avoir une cuisine. J'adore cuisiner, c'est vraiment un truc qui me détend mais malheureusement à force de voyager on n'a pas vraiment un pied à terre où se poser. Au moins on a chez Bobby, et mine de rien ça fait du bien de savoir qu'il y a un endroit où l'on peut venir se reposer ou se soigner avant de reprendre la route. J'enchaine ma cinquième galette et me resserre un bol de café sous le regard amusé de Sammy. Bon ok, peut être que j'aime un peu trop la nourriture et alors ? Mon corps me le permet. Je lui tire la langue avec un peu de bouillie dessus et son air dégoûté me fait exploser de rire sous les soupirs désespérés de Bobby. Non franchement la vie est belle et je n'ai pas envie de me trouver ailleurs.

« - Tu crois que la voiture sera prête pour Noël ?

\- Franchement j'en sais rien, pourquoi ?

\- Il vient pour le réveillon ainsi que le père Jim.

\- Et est-ce qu'il veut absolument la récupérer son épave ?

\- Tu connais Rufus, il est sentimental.

\- Pis tu as bonne mine Dean mais dans mes souvenirs tu es bien accro à ta voiture nan ?

\- Ne compare pas mon Bébé à cette épave, s'il te plait Sammy ! »

Comment ose-t-il comparer ce vieux tas de rouille ambulant à ma beauté ? L'Impala est aussi un peu notre maison et elle nous a toujours emmenés à bon port, alors un petit peu plus de respect serait le bienvenu. Malgré mon air ronchon je comprends Rufus, pas facile d'abandonner une voiture qui a toujours été présente dans notre vie. Pour un chasseur, la moindre petite trace de constance est un miracle alors pas question de la lâcher.

« - On est le combien ?

\- Pas la moindre idée…

\- Vous êtes désespérants les gars, on est le 20 Décembre de l'année 2005 si jamais ça aussi ça vous a échappez.

\- Ah ouais quand même, bon bah on va y retourner maintenant si on veut avoir une chance de finir pour le réveillon.

\- Tu as vu le temps qu'il fait dehors ? On n'y voit rien avec toute cette neige.

\- Oh arrête Bobby, tu vas pas me faire croire que c'est un peu de neige qui te fait peur. Sam tu peux me repasser ma veste ? On va aller poussé ce tas de ferraille sous l'appentis du hangar comme ça on sera un peu à l'abri.

\- Je l'ai laissée en haut, je vais la chercher et je viens vous filez un coup de main.

\- Hors de question Sammy ! Tu sors à peine de ta foutue grippe et il est hors de question que tu retombes malade.

\- C'est Sam, et Dean je vais quand même pas rester ici à végéter dans le canapé !

\- C'est pas non plus la peine d'aller te prendre une tempête de neige dans le nez !

\- Parce que pour monsieur ça ne dérange pas ?!

\- Oh vous vous calmez les gosses ! Sam, Dean à raison, tu vas pas aller passer la journée sous la neige. Prends ma voiture et vas remplir les placards, tu veux bien ? Je ne suis pas sûr qu'on puisse faire encore un repas avec ce qui reste. Nous pendant ce temps on finit cette bagnole, compris ? »

Je n'aime pas savoir que Sam se trouve loin de moi mais je ne peux pas non plus l'attacher au canapé, alors je le regarde prendre les clés de Bobby et plus réticent l'argent qu'il lui tend.

Fin POV Dean.

Bobby était plutôt fier de lui, il venait à nouveau de désamorcer une bombe Winchester avant qu'elle n'éclate. Il adorait ses garçons mais il fallait aussi avouer qu'ils avaient tendance à se disputer pour un rien. Oui, Dean est bien trop sûr protecteur avec son petit frère mais c'est ainsi, on ne pourra plus le changer. Quand à Sam, il a la fâcheuse habitude à se mettre dans des situations impossible, un véritable aimant à problèmes surnaturels, ou non d'ailleurs. Finalement la surprotection de Dean n'est peut-être pas si infondée que ça… Alors que Dean finissait sa liste de courses pour son petit frère, ayant été désigné à l'unanimité pour préparer le repas du réveillon du fait de ses qualités indéniables de cuistot, Bobby se fit la réflexion que si l'ainé des Winchester n'avait pas été un chasseur il aurait pu monter un restaurant étoilé. Malheureusement ils auraient tous pu être beaucoup de chose si le surnaturel ne leurs était pas tombés dessus, mais cela leurs avaient permis aussi de sauver tant de vie. Le vieux chasseur secoua la tête pour chasser ces pensées, il n'est jamais bon de ressasser le passé, après tout l'on pourrait mettre le Dakota en bouteille avec des « si ».

Dean observait son petit frère s'éloigner de la casse sous la neige et il continua à fixer l'horizon bien après que la voiture se soit évanouie dans la brume. Ce fut la main qui se posa sur son épaule qui lui fit reprendre pieds dans la réalité.

« - On vas s'y remettre ?

\- Ouais j'arrive.

\- Tu sais qu'il va revenir hein ? Tu peux pas l'enfermer pour le protéger Dean. Pas éternellement en tout cas.

\- Ouais je sais Bobby, je sais. »

Et pourtant il y avait pensé de nombreuses fois. Tout en suivant Bobby jusqu'à la voiture, il se remémorât tous ces moments où il aurait été tellement plus simple que Sam ai été enfermé dans une tour comme dans les contes qu'il lui racontait quand il était bien plus jeune. Mais bon il voudrait bien voir quelqu'un essayer d'enfermé son frère dans un endroit où il ne voulait pas être. La seule fois qu'il avait essayée était pour le sevrer du sang de démon et franchement il en gardait de mauvais souvenirs. Surtout que Sammy n'était pas en pleine possession de son cerveau de génie. Non décidément personne ne pourrait enfermer son petit frère contre son gré.

Pendant que les garçons s'occupaient de remettre sur roues la voiture de Rufus, Sam lui venait d'atteindre Sioux Falls. Les rues étaient pleines d'habitants devant faire leurs derniers achats pour les fêtes malgré le temps qui se gâtait de plus en plus. Dès qu'il aperçut une place disponible, il se hâta de mettre son clignotant et de s'engager pour se garer. Mais ça s'était sans compter sur l'espèce d'ours qui lui beugla depuis son gros 4x4 qu'il avait vu cette place en premier. Ne souhaitant pas se battre mais voulant garder sa place, Sam sortit de la voiture pour aller s'expliquer calmement avec l'agaçant personnage qui l'insultait de tous les noms.

« - Faut vraiment être un abruti fini pour essayer de se garer à la place de Mc Burry !

\- Un problème monsieur ? »

Bizarrement, la carrure de Sam lui fit vite passer sa colère, et il fila sans demander son reste. Il faut dire qu'avec sa grande taille et le tout en muscle, peu de personnes normales souhaiteraient énerver un gaillard comme lui. Pourtant s'il avait la carrure d'un vigile, son visage était resplendissant de candeur, ses traits ne s'étant jamais affermis. Ses fossettes lui donnaient un air d'enfant timide mais attachant, ce qui permettait de mettre en confiance les victimes qu'ils rencontraient. Dans un soupir de dépit pour la race humaine, Sam prit soin de fermer la voiture et se dirigea vers la seule épicerie de la ville où il était sûr de trouver des produits de qualité sans se ruiner. Quand il passa le pas de la porte, une vieille femme le héla depuis son comptoir.

« - Mais ce n'est pas le petit Sam Winchester ?!

\- Ça fait bien des années que je t'ai dépassé Matty.

\- Soit donc un peu plus poli, tu restes toujours à la bonne taille pour que je te donne une correction. »

La vieille femme le serra dans ses bras et Sam eu l'impression d'avoir à nouveau 10 ans, comme lorsqu'il venait en vélo pour dépenser l'argent que Bobby lui donnait pour ses services de nettoyage dans la casse ou l'aide qu'il apportait dans la maison, tout ça pour de grosses poignées de bonbons qu'il gardait jalousement jusqu'à ce que Dean revienne du collège qui se situait dans une ville un peu plus loin. Il n'aimait pas vraiment les sucreries mais le sourire de son grand frère, qui était si réticent à se rendre à l'école, en voyant les friandises à son retour lui réchauffait le cœur.

Il récupéra un panier et commença à entasser les produits de la liste de Dean, rajoutant quelques produits sains que son frère avait dû oublier intentionnellement, bien qu'un peu déçu par le fait qu'il n'y a pas des fruits et légumes frais. Que c'était agréable de faire quelque chose d'aussi simple que les courses, mais tellement peu courant pour les Winchester bien trop habitués aux fast Food. Après avoir rempli son panier à pleine capacité, il retourna vers Matty pour régler ses achats.

« - Et bah dis donc, Bobby reçoit un régiment ?

\- Non mais bon le désert s'était invité dans les placards et il faut bien préparer le réveillon.

\- C'est vrai que ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas vu ce vieux loup grincheux en ville.

\- Et oui… Bon c'est pas tout ça, combien je te dois ?

\- Ça et celui-là… Aller je t'arrondis le tout à 50$

\- Merci beaucoup Matty c'est super sympa.

\- Mais de rien mon chou, ça fait toujours plaisir de te voir même si c'est pas assez souvent.

\- Tu sais avec le travail c'est pas facile… on bouge souvent…

\- Oui votre fameux travail. Aller vas et fais bien attention à toi compris ? Et salut Bobby et ton frère pour moi.

\- Bisous Matty et merci pour tout. »

Sam embrassa la vieille dame sur la joue puis il retourna à sa voiture s'apprêtant à repartir mais son attention fut attirée en face sur le trottoir. Une petite étale de fruits et légumes y était installée et les clémentines qu'il apercevait lui donnait l'eau à la bouche et il traversa rapidement la rue pour continuer ses achats, une fois ses bras chargés au maximum de leurs capacités, il retourne au coffre de la voiture. Bon peut-être qu'il avait trop pris (Clémentines, Oranges, Pommes,…) mais après tout l'occasion de manger des fruits frais ne se présente pas tous les jours dans leur quotidien alors pour une fois il en avait profité. Et tant pis pour les railleries de Dean lorsqu'il découvrira ses emplettes. Une fois ses courses bien calées pour éviter tous incidents, il reprit place devant le volant et sortit de la ville.

Pendant ce temps-là, son frère lui se demandait si c'était cette voiture qui allait avoir raison du peu de santé mentale qu'il lui restait.

Après avoir tenté toutes les approches possibles, Bobby et lui avaient décidés de démonter l'intégralité du moteur pour trouver l'origine de la panne qui n'était définitivement pas ce maudit joins. Pourtant impossible de la localiser et Dean pensait sincèrement qu'elle était irréparable mais était bien trop têtu pour abandonner. Bobby donna un grand coup de pied dans une des jantes et poussa un juron à en assommer une none, Dean quant à lui se contenta de l'accompagner d'un long soupir.

« - C'est pas vrai ! Mais qu'est-ce qui cloche avec cette bagnole ?

\- On va trouver Bobby, on va finir par trouver.

\- Je commence à penser que Rufus nous l'a refilé juste pour se foutre de nous. C'est quoi le problème de cette voiture maudite ?! »

Dean n'avait pas cette réponse et il souhaitait qu'elle arrive rapidement car il était dans l'incapacité de dire qui de lui ou de Bobby mettrait le feu en premier à cette foutue voiture.

Puis tout d'un coup, il se souvint d'une fois où l'Impala avait menacée de rendre l'âme suite à un éclair de génie de son petit frère qui avait eu la super idée de verser du sable dans le réservoir d'essence. Ils avaient vérifiés l'intégralité du moteur mais ils n'avaient pas du tout pensés au réservoir et à la distribution !

« - Bobby, t'as vérifié le réservoir ?

\- Y a le plein qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que je suis gâteux ?

\- Non, c'est pas ça. Est-ce que tu l'as vidé et nettoyé ?

\- Pourquoi je l'aurais fait ?

\- Je sais pas si tu te souviens mais un jour Sam, il devait avoir 5 ans environ, a mis du sable dans le réservoir parce qu'il voulait ramener un peu de désert avec nous et Papa avait dit non. Mais tu connais l'entêtement de Sammy, alors il a décidé de cacher le sable dans le réservoir. Bien entendu l'Impala a pas supportée et j'ai cru qu'elle allait nous lâcher. Papa a passé des jours à chercher ce qui pouvait se passer avant de découvrir les traces de sable près du bouchon d'essence. Si Rufus à mal fermer son bouchon et rouler dans le désert, du sable pourrait être rentré dans le réservoir.

\- Tu es un génie Dean ! »

Et effectivement, le réservoir était bien encrassé et après l'avoir nettoyé ainsi que la distribution puis remonter entièrement la voiture, Dean se mit au volant et démarra la voiture. Celle-ci crachota un peu mais après quelques essais le moteur se mit doucement à ronronner.

« - Et bah voilà !

\- Tu diras à Rufus d'apprendre à fermer son foutu bouchon.

\- Oh que oui j'y manquerais pas ! »

Il coupa le moteur et sortit de la voiture, puis se dirigea vers la sortie du hangar où ils s'étaient mis pour échapper à la tempête de neige pour rejoindre Bobby.

« - Bon maintenant qu'on a finis, je rentre prendre une bonne douche et je te conseille de faire pareil. Tu sens pas la rose !

\- Non mais c'est à moi que tu dis ça ? T'es aussi crade que moi au moins !

\- Un peu de respect gamin ! Aller bouges tes fesses de là. »

Et pendant que Bobby s'occupait de relancer la chaudière à bois, Dean lui alla se faire couler un bon bain chaud. Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de prendre un bain et il n'allait pas cracher sur l'occasion.

Une fois qu'il eut décidé que la baignoire était assez remplie, il coupa l'eau et se déshabilla. Il s'accorda un coup d'œil dans le miroir avant de détourner rapidement le regard. Pour la plupart des gens, Dean était un séducteur qui adorait son corps et qui savait en jouer pourtant rien ne pourrait être plus faux. Il ne s'agissait que d'une façade que peu arrivait à franchir. A dire vrai seul Sam et Bobby connaissaient l'enfant brisé qui se cachait derrière le playboy. Il haïssait son corps, ces cicatrices qui le recouvraient de parts en parts lui donnaient la nausée et il ne passait que très peu de temps dénudé. D'ailleurs lors de ses nombreuses conquêtes, cela se passait toujours dans le noir, en utilisant l'excuse que c'était plus mystérieux. Comment pourrait-on seulement éprouver de l'attraction pour un corps si mutiler ? Il savait que son visage était attrayant pour les autres mais il n'arrivait pas à passer outre son corps. Enfin bon assez d'apitoiements sur son sort et direction le bain. Il laissa l'eau chaude détendre ses muscles et désincruster la crasse qui le recouvrait, s'accordant quelques minutes de détente.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et se laissa couler dans le fond du bassin, remerciant Bobby d'avoir une si grande baignoire. Quand il émergea enfin à la surface, ce fut pour entendre une voiture se garer dans la cours. Et quelques minutes plus tard…

« - Hey c'est moi je suis rentré ! »

Un soulagement envahit Dean et le creux qu'il ressentait dans sa poitrine depuis le départ de son petit frère s'apaisa enfin.

Il vida l'eau devenue froide et termina de se laver pour descendre aider à décharger les courses. Quand il fut enfin rhabiller, il descendit aider Sammy qui pestait contre les sacs plastiques.

« - Mais pourquoi j'ai pris autant moi ? Et ils sont où les deux autres fainéants…

\- Eh ! C'est pas sympa ! J'étais à la douche et Bobby doit sûrement dormir quelque part. Alors lui tu peux le traiter de fainéant mais moi je suis un saint.

\- Dean…

\- Rho aller, détends toi je vais te filer un coup de main. Passes moi des sacs.

\- Merci.

\- Qu'est ce qui a pu te mettre autant en rogne ? T'étais plutôt de bonne humeur quand tu es parti.

\- J'ai failli me faire piquer une place de parking par une espèce de bœuf qui m'a insulté de tous les noms. Quand je suis sorti de la voiture pour qu'on s'explique, il s'est barré.

\- Pas étonnant vu ta taille. »

La réplique fut donnée avec un clin d'œil mais Sam était trop énervé pour s'en rendre compte. Ils posèrent les derniers sacs sur la table et il continua son histoire pendant qu'ils rangeaient le reste des achats.

« - Ouais c'est ça.

\- Mais c'est pas ça qui t'as mis en rogne hein ?

\- Non, c'est que l'autre abruti m'as suivi sur le chemin du retour et à tenter de m'envoyer au fossé en crevant une de mes roues !

\- Hein mais il a fait ça comment ?!

\- Il m'a doublé et à balancer une poignée de clou que j'ai pas eu le temps d'éviter.

\- Je vais le buter ! Je te jure que je vais le retrouver et le buter ! »

De voir Dean aussi énerver pour lui, et non à cause pour une fois, calma instantanément sa colère.

« - C'est bon Dean, j'ai prévenu Jody et elle va le choper dès qu'il met un pied chez lui. Il est connu pour avoir déjà fait des trucs pareils et il risque même une condamnation.

\- Je m'en fous Sam, il s'en est pris à toi ! Tu te rends compte que ça aurait pu finir bien plus grave qu'avec une simple roue crevée ?! »

Ça y est, Dean s'imaginait les pires scénarios et laissait la panique ainsi que la colère le submerger. Sam s'en apercevant, il s'approcha de son frère et lui serra l'épaule, le forçant ainsi à se reconcentrer sur lui.

« - Ouais mais je suis là. Tout va bien alors calmes toi. »

Dean s'efforça à prendre une grande inspiration et hocha la tête. Sam s'y que la prochaine fois qu'il voudrait sortir seul sera laborieuse. Une fois ce dernier calmé, ils terminèrent de ranger les courses pour ensuite s'affronter sur un jeu vidéo quelque-conque. C'est ainsi que Bobby les trouva une heure plus tard quand il eut fini sa sieste, Sam hurlant sur le fait que Dean trichait alors que ce dernier affirmait que c'était dû à son talent naturel. Le vieux chasseur aurait pu leurs donner 20 ans de moins sans problème tant ils ressemblaient à des enfants dans des corps d'adultes. Il ressentit un pic de colère envers John pour leurs avoir volé leur enfance si tôt, surtout pour Dean. Il se souvenait encore de sa rencontre avec cet enfant de cinq ans, beaucoup trop silencieux et bien trop mature, ne riant presque jamais. A l'exception du moment où il était avec son petit frère. C'était toujours Sam qui lui arrachait un sourire ou qui lui donnait des fous rires incontrôlables. Personne ne pouvait s'approcher du nourrisson sans l'accord de son frère, c'était lui qui le nourrissait, lui donnait son bain, changeait ses couches, etc… Il avait essayé de faire comprendre à John que ce n'était pas à Dean de faire tout ça mais rien ne comptait pour lui à part sa vengeance. Alors Bobby et Jim avaient pris le relais, apprenant ainsi à Dean à prendre soin de son petit frère vu qu'ils ne pouvaient s'en approcher sans déclencher la fureur du plus grand. Il se souvenait également de la peur qu'il avait ressentie quand Sam était parti pour l'université, laissant derrière lui son frère complètement perdu et désemparé. Mais rien ne fut pire que la mort de Sam pour Dean. Bobby savait qu'il devait se préparer à enterrer un deuxième fils car Dean ne pourrait jamais se relever de la perte de son petit frère et même si il avait cru le tuer lui-même quand il avait appris pour le pacte, il avait été soulagé que les deux frères soient encore réunis. Pour lui les fils Winchester étaient comme les deux faces d'une même pièce, différentes mais complémentaire. Indivisibles. Effectivement leur relation était sûrement loin d'être saine et les biens pensant pourraient trouvés tant à redire sur leur exclusivité. Pourtant, Bobby n'arrivait pas à être dégoûté par cet état de fait, pas en regardant ces deux canailles entrain de se battre sur le sol de son salon.

« - Oubliez pas les garçons, si vous cassez quelque chose vous le remboursez.

\- Mais c'est lui qui a commencé !

\- Tu parles c'est toi qui triches ! »

Bobby poussa un long soupir et rappela à Dean qu'au lieu de se battre avec son frère il ferait mieux de se mettre aux fourneaux. Après tout ils logeaient sous son toit donc ils pouvaient mettre un peu la main à la pâte.

Pendant que Dean finissait la cuisson de son rôti, Sam s'occupa de la table et Bobby en profita pour se servir un petit verre de whisky.

Le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur, la cuisine de Dean étant délicieuse et les anecdotes sur des lutins de Bobby plutôt amusantes

Après être passé à table, la soirée se termina dans la même ambiance détendue, Sam regardant un vieux documentaire de la BBC pendant que Dean et Bobby battaient les cartes sans tricher pour une fois. A la fin de son film, Sam monta se coucher suivit rapidement de Dean et Bobby alla finir son whisky dans son bureau.

Et voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. J'espère que ça vous aura plus, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis dans les commentaires.

A mardi prochain pour un nouveau chapitre,

Des bisous.

Mylliana_Chan


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Salut à tous et merci de lire ma toute première fiction.

Supernatural et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, j'effacerais l'histoire si elle dérange l'auteur ou les acteurs. Je m'excuse aussi pour l'orthographe ou pour la grammaire, j'écris seule et je suis encore débutante. Il s'agit d'une fiction Wincest (relation incestueuse) entre deux frères, soit deux hommes, si cela ne vous plait pas n'hésitez pas à aller lire d'autres histoires plus à votre gout. Je vous laisse à votre lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review.

La revue des Reviews :

Ignis08 : Merci beaucoup d'être toujours présent dans les commentaires, c'est vraiment encourageant.

Gros bisous, Mylliana_Chan.

Chapitre 4

Sam s'éveilla en sursaut, étouffant un cri silencieux tandis qu'il serrait de toutes ses forces sa couverture. Il venait de faire un cauchemar, encore. Le feu et le sang recouvrait tout, emportant l'image qu'il se créait de sa mère, Jess, et bien entendu Dean. Son frère brûlait en le suppliant de l'aider mais plus il courait pour le rejoindre plus il s'éloignait sous les cris d'agonies de son frère.

L'angoisse le submergeait et il n'arrivait pas à calmer le stress qui l'empêchait de respirer correctement. Il devait voir Dean. Maintenant.

Un bruit de pas attira son attention et Dean attrapa son fidèle couteau caché sous oreiller. Il se retourna lentement pour faire face à la porte mais se figea en reconnaissant la silhouette de son petit frère dans le cadre en bois, semblant hésiter à entrer.

« - Sammy ? »

Aucune réponse. Est qu'il était en crise de somnambulisme ? Non il avait l'air bien réveillé mais surtout terrifié. Dean se leva lentement, déposant son couteau au bord du matelas, et s'approcha de son frère les mains en évidence. Un fois à portée, il serra l'épaule de Sam pour essayer de le faire revenir à lui. A son contact ce dernier sembla s'éveiller.

« - Sam, ça va ?

Dean ?

Sammy qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

…

Un cauchemar c'est ça. »

Seul un hochement de tête et un sanglot étranglé lui répondît mais il ne s'en formalisa pas. Le retour complet à la réalité après un cauchemar pouvait être long et difficile, il était bien placé pour le savoir. D'une main toujours posée sur l'épaule de son petit frère, il le guida vers son lit pour le faire s'asseoir au bord du matelas enlevant de l'autre le couteau qui retrouva sa place sous l'oreiller. Il s'installa derrière lui, sa main toujours en place et l'autre alla se poser autour de sa nuque. Sa mère faisait souvent ça pour le calmer quand il cauchemardait et il avait reproduit le mécanisme avec Sammy plus tard.

« - Prend une grande respiration et concentre toi sur moi, la pièce, les bruits qui nous entoure. Ça c'est la réalité. Le reste ne peut pas t'atteindre, se ne sont que des images. Et dans la réalité moi je suis là pour te protéger, donc tu peux te calmer, tout va bien. »

Sam appliqua les conseils de son frère pendant que ce dernier déplaçait sa main de l'épaule sur sa colonne dans un mouvement apaisant.

«- …Merci…

Tu veux en parler ?

… Pas tout de suite… »

Dean s'en contenta et continua son petit manège, se notant mentalement d'y revenir plus tard. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Sammy pesait de plus en plus contre ses mains et fini par atterrir contre le torse de son frère, de nouveau endormi.

Il aurait pu effectivement le ramener dans son lit puis se recoucher mais le souvenir de la nuit qu'ils avaient passés ensemble lors de la convalescence de Sam tournait dans sa tête. Pour une fois il avait pu dormir sans penser à l'enfer ou à des proches décédés et c'était surement égoïste de sa part mais il voulait vraiment retrouver cet état d'apaisement.

Pour une fois, Dean écouta donc cette petite voix qui lui soufflait que quelques fois lui aussi avait le droit à un peu de réconfort et allongea son frère puis s'installa à ses côtés, refermant la couette sur eux. Le matelas n'avait pas la prétention d'être pour deux personnes mais il était assez large pour que chacun puisse être allongé sans se toucher. Pourtant Sam vint se coller presque instantanément à son frère, se rapprochant de la source de chaleur rassurante et familière qu'il ressentait dans son sommeil. Dean se retrouva donc en position de la grande cuillère, son petit frère au creux des bras et s'endormit sur l'idée qu'il n'avait pas été aussi bien depuis des années.

Le reste de la nuit fut excellente pour les frères Winchester et à son réveil quelques heures plus tard, Sammy se sentait au chaud mais surtout en sécurité. La chaleur qu'il ressentait dans son dos et contre son flanc était douce et apaisante, bien loin des sensations d'oppression de son cauchemar précédent. Il se souvenait être parti voir si Dean allait bien comme dans un état second et puis des… des mains de son frère dans son dos. Il s'était senti si bien qu'il s'était endormi contre lui et Dean l'avait sûrement ramené dans son lit.

Pourtant alors qu'il essaya de se redresser pour se lever, un poids l'en empêcha.

« - … Sammy… Arrête de bouger… »

Ok donc finalement la source de chaleur était bien Dean. Après avoir enfin ouvert les yeux, Sam se rendit compte qu'il était toujours dans la chambre de son frère et accessoirement dans ses bras. Bon il aurait dû bouger ou au moins essayer, mais la pression de Dean autour de lui était confortable et il voulait profiter encore un peu, les câlins étant trop rares à son goût entre eux. Il décida donc simplement de se rendormir et s'inquiéter pour une fois des répercussions plus tard.

Dean quand à lui avait réagit par réflexe quand il avait retenu son frère mais maintenant il ne savait plus quoi faire. Comment expliquer à son petit frère qu'il venait de passer la deuxième meilleure nuit depuis une éternité seulement parce qu'il était dans ses bras ? Allait-il seulement comprendre ? Peut-être que lui aussi avait trouvé du réconfort d'avoir une présence familière à ses côtés. Quoi qu'il en soit, il sentait bien que Sam c'était rendormi mais le sentir si près était dangereux pour la limite que s'imposait Dean. Quand Sammy se sentait mal et avait besoin de lui, il pouvait être le parfait grand frère attentionné et protecteur. Cependant quand il le voyait ainsi, détendu et apaisé, il ne pouvait retenir l'idée de l'embra… De le laisser dormir ! Exactement, il sorti du lit le plus discrètement possible, attardant sa main sur le flanc bien dessiné de son frère et parti faire sa toilette. Froide la douche s'il vous plaît.

Quand Sam se réveilla, son frère n'était plus dans le lit depuis un moment, son côté étant froid. Il fut vite rassuré par le bruit de la douche, la salle d'eau étant entre leurs deux chambres, et il en profita pour s'enrouler un peu plus dans les draps. Pourtant maintenant qu'il était bien réveillé, ses pensées l'assaillaient de nouveau. Il avait passé une excellente nuit, si l'on exclue la partie cauchemar, et il donnerait n'importe quoi pour pouvoir recommencer… Mais comment l'expliquer à Dean ? Et d'ailleurs pourquoi se sentait t'il si bien avec son frère ? La force de ses sentiments envers lui l'effrayait un peu mais il sentait bien que c'était quelque chose de fort. Quand il regardait Dean, une douce chaleur se logeait dans sa poitrine et dans des situations comme lorsqu'il coupait du bois, c'était comme si il prenait un coup dans l'estomac tant la sensation d'admiration, voir adoration, était forte. Oui, c'était un peu ça. Sammy adorait, adulait, son grand frère. Peut-être un peu trop mais qui avait le droit de le juger ? Après tout Dean était la personne la plus forte et la plus généreuse qu'il connaissait, qui ne voudrait pas avoir sa protection et son affection. Mais c'était lui qui avait ce droit ! Et il était fier comme un paon de ce privilège.

Quand Dean revint dans sa chambre après sa toilette, se fut pour trouver son petit frère rouler au creux de ses draps. Mais il n'était pas dupe, Sammy ne dormait pas et avait seulement décidé de paresser au lit.

« - Sam, lèves toi. Tu sais qu'on doit aller chercher Jim.

…Ça peut bien attendre encore un peu…

Sérieux, Sammy bouge toi !

S'il te plaît, juste cinq minutes. On n'est pas obligé de partir tout de suite, si ?

Y a pas mal de route et la neige tombe de plus en plus fort. Vaut mieux se dépêcher.

J'arrive. Pour une fois que j'ai bien dormi, peu même pas en profiter.

Moi aussi… »

Leur aveu les surpris tout les deux. Sam étant persuadé que son frère n'entendrait pas sa phrase et Dean n'avait pus retenir sa réponse soufflée. Les deux étaient rougissant mais les draps toujours présents sur Sam les cachaient l'un de l'autre permettant de dissimuler leur trouble.

Dean n'était pas vraiment à l'aise avec ce genre de confessions, Sam le savait, il décida donc que cette conversation pouvait reprendre plus tard. Après tout maintenant il savait que son grand frère avait apprécié lui aussi la nuit et pour l'instant ça lui suffisait. Il se redressa du lit pour s'asseoir et vit que son frère regardait partout à la fois mais en prenant grand soin de l'ignorer.

« - Ok on va chercher Jim maintenant mais vas faire du café. Je ne fais pas 9h de route sans avoir bu un café.

Euh… Ouais. Pas de soucis ! J'y vais. »

Dean détala comme un lapin sous le regard amusé de son petit frère, profitant de la porte de secours que Sammy lui avait ouverte. Les émotions n'était décidemment pas le fort de la famille Winchester. Si Sam admettait qu'il avait du mal à contenir et comprendre ses émotions, Dean les fuyaient carrément quand il ne les ignorait pas au grand damne de son cadet. Il aurait tant aimé pouvoir abattre tout les murs que dressait son grand frère autour de ses sentiments. Sammy savait aussi que Dean avait du mal à communiquer, en dehors de la chasse bien sûr. Il se cachait derrière des blagues vaseuses et évitait la conversation chaque fois qu'il était question de son état de santé, moral ou physique. Mais les rares fois où son petit frère avait réussi à le faire parler un peu de se qu'il ressentait, il s'était mis à buter sur les mots et ses phrases semblait un peu décousues. Sam se souvenait avoir entendu quand il était tout petit qu'une des professeurs de son frère avait annoncé à son père qu'il avait de grosses difficultés à s'exprimer en classe et que voir la psychologue scolaire serait une bonne idée. Ils étaient partis dès le lendemain et le sujet ne fut plus abordé. Pourtant Dean s'était mis à faire des efforts incroyables pour ne plus embarrassé son père mais c'est également à ce moment qu'il commença à se fâcher avec l'école, se renfermant sur lui-même. Seul son petit frère pouvait le sortir de sa solitude, et de toute façon ils n'avaient besoin que d'eux-mêmes.

Après avoir paressé encore quelques minutes, laissant ses pensées défiler, Sam se décida à se lever et se dirigea à son tour dans la salle de bain. Appréciant le contact de l'eau chaude, il ne traina cependant pas car à force d'attendre, Dean finirait par couper l'eau histoire de lui donner une leçon. Quand il fut propre et habiller, il se laissa guider par l'odeur de café frais pour trouver son grand frère attablé devant un bol de céréales. Se laissant tomber sur une chaise en face de lui, il se servit un grand mug de café et croqua dans un muffin qui trainait sur la table.

« - Hey ! C'était mon muffin !

Mmh… On pars dans combien de temps ?

Fini de manger MON muffin et on y va.

Ça va, je t'en rachèterais un sur la route.

Tu prendras plutôt une tarte et je te pardonne.

Ça marche. »

Ils se hâtèrent de finir leur petit déjeuner puis, après avoir laisser un mot pour Bobby qui était en ville pour une course, sortir pour rejoindre l'Impala. Sam avait recouvert son ensemble de laine et Dean s'étant également couvert en ce temps capricieux mais ils ne s'attendaient pas à tant de neige. Une trentaine de centimètre de poudreuse était tombée pendant la nuit et avait couvert le paysage d'un manteau blanc pailleté. A ce moment deux réactions sont possibles : Sam qui s'émerveille de la beauté de la chose, admirant la pureté qui se dégage des lieux et Dean qui désespère du mal que cela pourrait provoquer à sa pauvre voiture.

« - Viens me filer un coup de main Sammy. On va aller chercher des pneus neiges dans la remise. On peut pas partir comme ça.

C'est Sam, et ça ne serait pas plus rapide d'installer des chaines ?

Hors de question d'infliger ça à Baby ! C'est une voiture classique, pas une vulgaire moto-neige.

C'est bon, c'est bon. J'ai compris Dean, dépêche toi si tu ne veux pas qu'on se retrouve coincés dans la tempête qui arrive. »

Pendant que Dean s'occupait de changer les roues de son bijou, Sam décida de préparer des sandwichs pour la route, ça leurs permettrais d'économiser au moins quelques dollars.

« - Sam tu te dépêches ?!

J'ai presque fini, j'arrive.

Qu'est ce que tu fous ?

Des sandwichs.

Y'en a pour moi ?

A moins que tu ne m'énerves, ouais.

Tu as enlevé…

Oui, Dean. J'ai enlevé la croûte, laissé le gras, et mis des cornichons. Autre chose ?

Non Samantha, une vraie petite femme au foyer.

Casses-toi avant que je ne regrette mon geste. »

Dean sortit de la cuisine en lui tirant la langue et alla récupérer sa vieille glacière. Ne trouvant pas de pain de glace, il se décida pour quelques bières fraiches.

« - Ça devrait faire l'affaire pour les maintenir au frais. De toute façon il ne fait pas si chaud que ça.

Ouais, merci. »

Une fois les sandwichs au frais et la glacière chargée, les deux frères prirent la route de l'Idaho, situé à une quinzaine d'heures de route de la casse de Bobby.

Suite à un accident, le père Jim avait une jambe dans le plâtre et ne pouvait se déplacer qu'en fauteuil roulant, les Winchester s'étaient donc portés volontaires pour aller le chercher. Mais la neige tombait de plus en plus fort et Sam commençait à douter sur le fait qu'ils arriveraient à atteindre leur destination.

Comme à l'accoutumée, Dean s'était installé au volant et conduisait sportivement vers leur destination. Sam quant à lui avait sombré dans un profond sommeil depuis qu'ils avaient dépassés Sioux Falls. Même s'il essayait de cacher ses quintes de toux, son grand frère n'était pas dupe, Sammy était encore malade. Rien de très grave, les restes d'une grippe qui s'accroche pendant encore quelques semaines. De toutes manières, leur père les avait entraînés à chasser dans les pires conditions, en particulier malade ou blessé, et Dean le remerciait pour lui mais il ne le cautionnait pas pour Sam. C'était à lui d'être toujours en mesure de le protéger, son petit frère devrait pouvoir rester au lit se reposer comme toute personne normale. Mais bon, si jamais il lui avait demandé de rester chez Bobby pour se rétablir, cela aurait provoqué une énième crise de colère puis Sam aurait juste été déprimé en pensant qu'il n'était qu'un poids pour son grand frère. En pensant à son petit Sammy en larmes, Dean eu un frisson, et pas de plaisir. Sam en pleurs était la vision qu'il ne supportait pas, depuis tout petit. Il se secoua un peu pour chasser ses pensées et se concentra de nouveau sur la route. Après tout, Sam était bien plus fort que quelques microbes.

Le soleil commençait déjà à décliné et sa pâle lueur hivernale ne suffisait pas à éclairer le paysage sans lui donner une ambiance lugubre. Il venait d'enchaîner plus de neuf heures de route et pourtant ils n'arriveront que tard dans la nuit. Si Sam avait eu quelques moments d'éveil et souhaitait conduire pour soulager son frère, Dean avait catégoriquement rejeté sa proposition.

« - Files moi plutôt un sandwich et rendors toi.

\- Tiens c'est le dernier. Et je suis sérieux je peux conduire. Tu enchaîne les kilomètres, et imagine si ton bébé était abîmé à cause de ta fierté ?

\- C'est bas Sammy, c'est très bas. Mais je maintiens, tu conduiras pas ma voiture dans ton état. Tu t'endors toutes les cinq minutes.

\- C'est Sam. Et je te dis que ça va. En plus toi aussi tu es fatigué !

\- Tu te calmes oui ?! On va s'arrêter et dormir quelques heures. On repartira ensuite. Ça te va ?

\- …

\- Tu boudes ?

\- …

\- Sérieusement ?

\- …

\- Comme tu veux. »

Dean s'engagea sur un petit chemin de terre et s'arrêta après s'être assez éloigné de la route. Sans un mot, Sam passa sur la banquette arrière et s'allongea dos à son frère. Dans un soupir, Dean sortit de l'Impala pour récupérer des couvertures dans le coffre et en lança une sur son petit frère, n'obtenant qu'un léger grognement en guise de remerciement. Abandonnant, l'aîné des Winchester s'installa pour se reposer un peu, de toute façon quand son frère était dans cet état cela ne servait à rien d'essayer de lui parler. Pourtant alors que le sommeil commençait à l'engourdir, il entendit un léger « Désolé » et soupira une énième fois.

« - C'est bon, dors maintenant. »

Décidément, son petit frère était bien trop soupe au lait pour sa santé mentale. Il se tourna plusieurs fois jusqu'à retrouver une position confortable et se laissa emporter dans les bras de Morphée mais ne vous y trompez pas, c'est un chasseur que nous avons sous les yeux donc ce dernier ne dort lui que d'un œil.

Quelques heures plus tard, Sam se réveilla avec des courbatures mais bien plus en forme que les fois précédentes. La fièvre avait diminuée et la migraine qui l'attaquait depuis quelques jours semblait enfin calmés. En se redressant, son regard se porta automatiquement sur son grand frère qui ronflait légèrement. La nuit était bien avancée et il voulait vraiment offrir un peu de repos à Dean, donc il sortit de l'Impala pour rentrer du nouveau du côté conducteur. Bien entendu la portière de sa voiture avait réveillé l'aîné des Winchester et Dean ouvrit les yeux à la recherche de son frère, rassuré mais intrigué de le voir passer du côté conducteur.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je reprends la route, ça va beaucoup mieux et comme ça tu peux continuer à dormir.

\- Non c'est bon t'inquiètes, je reprends le volant.

\- Dean pour tout à l'heure ok, je n'étais pas en état mais là c'est bon. Fais-moi confiance s'il te plaît.

\- Je… ok.

\- Allez ! Je ne vais pas la rayer ta… Attends, tu as dit Ok ?

\- Oui alors dépêches toi avant que je change d'avis. »

Dean se releva pour appuyer son dos contre la fenêtre côté passager et alors que Sam s'installait derrière le volant, l'ainé des Winchester en profita pour caler ses pieds sous la cuisse de son petit frère dans le but de les réchauffer. Quitte à lui laisser le volant autant qu'il puisse être bien installé. Le sommeil le regagna rapidement et adossé contre la porte passagère, Dean s'endormit facilement.

Sam lui ne dis rien, mais apprécia la proximité créée par son grand frère, et s'engagea de nouveau sur la route en adoptant une allure douce pour ne pas troublé le sommeil de son frère.

Pourtant il aurait dû écouter son mauvais pressentiment. Alors qu'ils ne leurs restaient qu'une dizaine de kilomètres avant d'arriver à la paroisse de Jim, ils empruntèrent une voie assez étroite à flanc de montagne. Soudainement un pickup noir déboula à toute vitesse au milieu de la route, fonçant droit sur eux. Sam ne trouvait pas de solution, il klaxonnait pour prévenir le conducteur de se ranger mais se dernier semblait près à leur foncer dedans. Il ne pouvait pas se ranger sur la gauche à cause de la montagne ni sur la droite à cause du précipice. Les coups répétés de klaxonne réveillèrent Dean mais il était trop tard. Le pickup se décala légèrement sur la gauche de l'Impala pour ensuite la poussée dans le vide, entraînant les deux garçons dans le fond du précipice.

Quand Dean rouvrit les yeux, le sang envahissait tout, puis se fut au tout de la panique.

« - Sam ? Sam ! »

Enfin de compte le sang qui obscurcirait sa vue provenait de la coupure qu'il avait au dessus de l'arcade gauche. Il tenta de s'essuyer le visage à l'aide de sa manche droite mais une vive douleur au flanc le stoppa dans son mouvement. De son autre main il enleva l'excédent de sang qui lui bouchait la vue et chercha Sam du regard. Ce dernier avait la tête contre le volant et ne semblait pas conscient, mais Dean remarqua bien vite la tache rouge qui coloriait la chemise de son petit frère.

« - Sam ! Réponds-moi ! »

Sans réponse de sa part, Dean commença lentement à paniquer avant de se reprendre. Il devait déjà commencer par bouger s'il voulait aider Sam et comprendre pourquoi presque chaque mouvement qu'il tentait de faire le faisait souffrir au niveau du flanc droit. Après avoir réussi à se redresser un minimum, il pu examiner leur situation. Ils avaient l'air d'avoir atterris dans une forêt au pied de la falaise, et vu la hauteur de la chute ils avaient peu de chance de pouvoir remonter pour avoir de l'aide. Au moins identifier sa blessure était facile, vu sa précédente position la ceinture l'avait brulé et s'était incrustée dans sa peau. En soit douloureux mais pas dangereux. Il se contorsionna tant bien que mal pour atteindre le couteau qui se trouvait toujours dans sa botte et s'attaqua à la ceinture. Une fois libéré, il s'approcha de Sam pour tenter de lui faire reprendre connaissance. Son pouls était faible mais présent se qui le rassura quelque peu pourtant l'absence de réponse de son petit frère et cette tache de sang ne l'aidait pas à garder son calme. Après plusieurs appels et deux ou pressions sur son épaule, il finit cependant par avoir une réaction.

« - Sam, aller !

… Mmh…

Sammy ? Est-ce que ça va ?!

… Dean…

Ouais c'est moi, je suis là. Est-ce que tu as mal quelque part ?

… Ventre… Tête… Jambe…

Ok. Tu as du frapper le volant avec ta tête et ta jambe à l'air comprimé sous la taule. Par contre tu as l'air d'avoir une blessure à l'abdomen…

… Mmh…

Sammy il faut que tu reste avec moi ! Surtout ne t'endors pas.

… Ok…

Bon je vais nous sortir de là. »

Après avoir réussi à récupérer son portable, il tenta de contacter des secours mais la montagne et la forêt coupait tout réseau. Dans un juron il tenta d'analyser leur situation : Ils étaient coincés au pied d'une falaise, sans moyens de communication et Sammy était blessé. Cela aurait pu être pire mais ils avaient déjà connus mieux. Il prit son couteau pour découper la chemise de son frère et observer l'étendue des dégâts, poussant un grognement. Une barre du siège s'était brisée pour finir sa course dans son abdomen. Le fait qu'elle ne soit pas ressortit était un bien pour un mal car elle pouvait avoir transpercée la quasi-totalité du corps comme quelques centimètres. En temps normal, on ne devait absolument pas déplacer un blessé au risque d'empirer une possible hémorragie mais dans un cas pareil il ne voyait pas beaucoup d'autres solutions. Le jour commençait déjà à diminuer, lui indiquant qu'ils étaient restés inconscients un bon moment et que si « the son of the bitch » avait prévenu les secours, ses derniers auraient dû être là depuis un bon moment. Si ils passaient la nuit dans le froid, Sam pourrait ne pas survivre à ses blessures donc Dean devait trouver un moyen de le déplacer sans aggraver son état et trouver de l'aide ou au moins un abri. La première étape était déjà de sortir lui-même de l'Impala, un arbre bloquant l'accès de sa porte. Lors de son atterrissage forcée, la voiture s'était retrouvée coincée à moitié sur le côté droit contre des troncs d'arbres et le côté gauche contre la roché. Dean escalada la banquette pour passer à l'arrière, où heureusement la porte n'avait pas l'air coincée, et la dégonda d'un bon coup de pied. Pendant toutes ses manœuvres, il raconta des blagues douteuses et de vieux souvenirs pour tenir éveillé son petit frère. Il n'avait certes pas fait de grandes études mais il avait potassé pas mal de bouquins sur les premiers secours et les blessures légères à moyennement graves pour être prêt, juste au cas où. Sam devait rester conscient, tant qu'il ne l'avait pas mis en sécurité. Il inspecta rapidement l'état de la voiture pour s'assurer que cette dernière ne s'embrase pas, et commença à récupérer de quoi faire un brancard de fortune avec leurs vêtements et deux petits troncs qui avaient l'air assez solides et souples. Quand il fut satisfait de son travail il retourna auprès de son petit frère pour voir son état. La tâche ne semblait pas avoir progressée et Sam baignait toujours dans une semi-conscience mais luttait pour rester présent.

« - Sammy, il va falloir que tu te couches sur la banquette comme ça je pourrais te sortir de la voiture. Mais pour ça je vais dois savoir si la barrer est enfoncée profondément. Tu comprends ?

… Mal ?

Oui, ça va faire mal mais je te promets de faire le plus rapidement possible.

… 'Kay… »

Ses phrases semblaient de plus en plus difficiles à sortir et il avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Dean se doutait bien qu'il ne resterait pas conscient longtemps mais il devait absolument rester éveillé pour qu'il le sorte de la voiture. Il s'installa comme il le put entre lui et le tableau de bord, puis aida Sam à passer ses bras derrière son cou. Lorsque son petit frère eu le nez dans son giron, il lui ordonna de serrer le plus possible pendant qu'il tentait de le redresser sous le grognement de douleur de Sam. Fort heureusement la barre ne s'était enfoncée que de quelques centimètres et elle fut vite enlevée, augmentant ainsi l'écoulement de sang, mais surtout Sam se mit à gémir bien plus fortement quand il essaya de le tirer sur le côté.

« - …Stop !

Sammy ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'est ton dos ?

No...Non… Ma jambe…

Et merde ! »

Comment avait il pu oublier que sa jambe était coincé sous des morceaux de taules ? Mais il était coincé avec son petit frère avachi contre lui et la barre qui ressortait toujours du siège rendant impossible le fait de l'y reposer. Il se décala maintenant Sam en place et le fit se poser contre le volant.

« - Ne bouge surtout pas, je vais essayer de trouver quelque chose pour faire levier et je reviens.

… Mmh…

Et reste avec moi Sammy !

…C'est Sam… »

S'il trouvait encore la force de protester sur son surnom c'est qu'il lui restait encore un peu de force et cela rassura Dean. Une fois en dehors de la voiture, il se mit à chercher tout se qui lui permettrait de décoincer ses maudites plaques. Après quelques minutes, il trouva un manche de hache qui avait du se séparer lors de l'accident et retourna vite auprès de son petit frère.

« - C'est bon Sammy, j'ai trouvé.

…Umh...

Je vais te sortir de là et on retrouvera ce connard pour lui faire payer, Ok ?

… »

Il devait se dépêcher, le temps jouait contre lui et Sam ne tiendrait pas longtemps sans soins adaptés. En quelques mouvements bien placés, il libéra la jambe de son frère et l'allongea sur le côté, dos contre la banquette. Avant toute chose il devait stopper l'hémorragie de sa plaie dans le dos de son petit frère. Il sorti un mouchoir de sa veste et profita du fait que Sam était sur le côté pour compresser la plait avec le tissu, puis utilisa sa ceinture pour le fixer en la passant autour du torse de son petit frère. Il actionna ensuite le mécanisme, lui permettant de la faire basculer vers l'arrière du véhicule, Sam se retrouvant ainsi face à la porte. Le passer de la banquette au brancard fut une tache ardue car la différence de niveau était dure à gérer mais à force d'effort et de volonté, Dean finit par y parvenir. Il retira sa veste pour recouvrir son petit frère et arracha une manche de sa chemise pour se créer un bandeau, empêchant ainsi le sang de sa propre blessure de l'aveugler. Avec le reste des vêtements il fixa solidement son frère à son brancard de fortune et empoigna ensuite l'extrémité la plus proche de sa tête.

« - Ça va aller, Sammy. Je vais te sortir de là. »

Malheureusement, Sam était déjà sombré dans l'inconscience suite à la perte de trop de sang.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Salut à tous et merci de lire ma toute première fiction. Supernatural et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, j'effacerais l'histoire si elle dérange l'auteur ou les acteurs. Je m'excuse aussi pour l'orthographe ou pour la grammaire, j'écris seule et je suis encore débutante. Il s'agit d'une fiction Wincest (relation incestueuse) entre deux frères, soit deux hommes, si cela ne vous plait pas n'hésitez pas à aller lire d'autres histoires plus à votre gout. Je vous laisse à votre lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review. Chapitre 5 Dean avait l'impression de marcher depuis des heures, et en y réfléchissant il ne devait pas être loin de la vérité. Il s'était arrêté plusieurs fois pour vérifier l'état de Sam, même si ce dernier était toujours inconscient, cela ne semblait pas se dégrader. Après avoir déambuler au beau milieu de cette maudite forêt et sentant ses forces l'abandonner petit à petit, Dean donnait tout se qu'il lui restait pour mettre l'abri son petit frère. Heureusement pour nos deux Winchester, la chance décida de se ranger à leur côté en faisant apparaître un petit sentier de terre battue. Si il y avait un chemin, il aurait sûrement une route ou autre au bout, mais de la civilisation. Dean s'accrocha à cette idée et entama ses dernières forces pour arpenter le chemin. Ils ne tombèrent pas sur une route mais sur un petit chalet de chasse dont Dean crocheta rapidement la serrure. Après avoir vérifié qu'il était bien désert, il s'empressa de rentrer son petit frère à l'intérieur puis l'allongea sur le lit qui trônait dans un coin de la pièce. Après avoir vérifié l'état de santé de Sammy, il observa plus attentivement le chalet où ils se trouvaient. La pièce principale se composait sur la droite d'une gazinière avec une table et deux chaises en bois, de quelques placards ainsi qu'une grande armoire et sur la gauche se trouvait le lit où Sam se reposait ainsi qu'une autre porte. Cette dernière menait à une salle d'eau avec toutes les commodités, et après avoir fouillé dans les placards Dean trouva avec soulagement une trousse de pharmacie. Il retourna au chevet de son petit frère pour pouvoir effectuer les premiers soins et découvrit avec joie que Sammy avait l'air d'avoir repris connaissance. « - Sammy ? Tu es avec moi ? - … Dean… - Ouais, je suis là. - … N'es où ? - J'ai trouvé un petit chalet de chasse et la serrure ne pas posée de soucis. Sam il va falloir que je m'occupe de ton dos. - …Umh… J'ai mal. - Je sais Sammy mais ça ira mieux quand j'aurais fini, crois moi. » Sam ne rajouta rien car il savait qu'il pouvait faire confiance à son grand frère. Il serra les dents quand Dean enleva la ceinture et décolla le mouchoir qui s'était attaché aux chairs. L'ainé des Winchester poussa un grognement en voyant clairement les dégâts de la blessure cette fois-ci grâce à la lampe sur la table de chevet. La plaie était profonde, mais aucun organe ne semblait avoir été touché, et des strips, qu'il n'avait pas de toute manière, ne pourront pas suffire pour la refermer. Heureusement un kit d'aiguilles médicales se trouvait dans la box à pharmacie mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre la main sur du désinfectant à part une vieille bouteille d'alcool à 90°. « - Sammy, je vais devoir recoudre mais avant ça je dois désinfecter. - Oui… Et ? - Je n'ai trouvé que de l'alcool à 90°. - Ah… OK. - Tu es sur ? - Il n'y a pas le choix de toute façon. » Dean hocha la tête, et aida son petit frère à passer de la position couché à sur le ventre pour pouvoir traiter au mieux la blessure. Après avoir blanchi son aiguille à l'aide de son briquet et nettoyé la plaie avec une compresse d'alcool sous le grognement de douleur de Sam, il s'attaqua à recoudre la plaie. Il avait beau se montrer le plus doux possible, les plaintes de Sam s'amplifiaient au fur et à mesure que l'aiguille rentrait et sortait de sa peau déjà à vif. Petit à petit, ses plaintes se transformèrent en longs sanglots qu'il ne prenait même plus la peine de dissimuler. Dean quand à lui n'en menait pas large, ayant envie de tout arrêter et de réconforter son petit frère plutôt que de continuer à le faire souffrir. Mais il savait aussi les séquelles que pouvait laisser une telle blessure mal recousue et se fit violence pour continuer ses soins. Après une dizaine de minutes supplémentaires de torture pour nos deux Winchester, Dean finit son dernier point et poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il voulu prévenir Sam qu'il avait fini mais en voyant son visage ravagé par les larmes, son cœur se serra. Il commença à passer sa main dans les cheveux de son petit frère, comme lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes, sachant que cela calmait le plus jeune et lui murmurait que c'était terminé, que tout allait bien. Sam réussit à se détendre au bout de quelques minutes et soupira de bien être sous le massage crânien, la brulure dans son dos se faisant moins présente. Cette sensation l'emplissait de nostalgie, faisant remonter à la surface des émotions passées de son enfance. Quand il faisait des cauchemars, Dean le consolait toujours ainsi et il se sentait tellement en sécurité dans ces moments là. Le sommeil le gagna rapidement et une fois sûr qu'il dormait paisiblement, Dean s'occupa de sécuriser le chalet, restant un chasseur malgré la situation peu commune. Il trouva du gros sel dans la cuisine et dessina les habituels symboles de protections grâce au marqueur qu'il avait réussi à dénicher dans la table de chevet. Après être sur que la cabane était impénétrable pour les esprits et les démons, l'ainé des Winchester tira une chaise pour se placer au côté de son cadet endormi. Il était épuisé, l'adrénaline ayant été dissipé, il ne rêvait qu'à s'écrouler aux côtés de son frère mais ils n'étaient pas encore sortis d'affaires. Pendant son travail, il avait pu trouver un fusil de chasse et quelques munitions, le rassurant un peu sur leur sécurité. La nuit venait de tombée et il réfléchissait à leur situation. Pour le moment, il était hors de question que Sam se déplace pour les prochains jours et ils ne savaient toujours pas qui avait essayé de les tuer. Dean refusait de penser que leur sortie de route était accidentelle et se promettait de retrouver l'enfoiré qui avait blessé son petit frère et détruit sa précieuse voiture. Une des meilleures solutions qu'il entrevoyait était de retourner à l'Impala pour récupérer toutes les armes possibles et ensuite de trouver un moyen de contacter Bobby ou des secours. Mais pour l'instant il s'accorda également un moment de repos après avoir nettoyer sa plaie au front. Quand il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, son regard se porta automatiquement sur Sam qui transpirait beaucoup trop par rapport à la température du chalet. Il s'approcha et se rendit compte qu'il était brulant. Était-ce la grippe qui revenait ? Où bien sa blessure s'était infectée ? En regardant la plaie, celle-ci avait l'air propre mais rien ne pouvait prouver qu'elle était saine en profondeur. Dean ne savait plus quoi faire, Sam devait absolument être emmené à l'hôpital et non rester dans ce chalet en proie au courant d'air, il avait besoin d'antibiotique et il n'y en avait pas dans la trousse à pharmacie. Mais il ne pouvait pas le laisser là, seul, pendant qu'il allait chercher des secours. Après avoir tout essayer pour faire baisser la température de Sam, il fini par se rendre à l'évidence. Il devait laisser son petit frère pour trouver de l'aide. Sam étant trop perdu dans son inconscience, il lui laissa un mot pour le prévenir de la situation si il lui arrivait de reprendre conscience et ferma comme il put toutes les ouvertures de la cabane pour lui garantir un maximum de sécurité. Il décida ensuite de remonter le chemin emprunter plus tôt, dans l'espoir de trouver une route et donc des voitures. Tout le long du trajet, il tenta de trouver du réseau mais aucunes petites barres n'apparaissaient sur l'écran. Il ne savait plus depuis combien de temps il marchait, ayant arrêté de regarder son téléphone pour conserver sa batterie, mais soudain il perçut le bruit d'un moteur. Puis un autre. Et encore un autre. Une route ! Et fréquentée en plus. Dean se mit à courir de plus en plus vite, l'espoir l'envahissant. Arrivé au bord de la départementale il tenta d'arrêter plusieurs voitures mais ces dernières l'évitait en klaxonnant. Pourquoi ne s'arrêtaient ils pas ?! Mais l'humanité n'était pas encore bonne à brulée car un vieux pickup rouge-rouille s'arrêta à sa hauteur. « - Dean ? - Bobby ! » Dean aurait pu en pleurer de soulagement. Avec Bobby à leurs côtés tout irait mieux, ils étaient sauvés. Il monta côté passager et lui raconta l'entièreté de l'histoire, parlant beaucoup trop vite et s'emmêlant dans ses explications. Bobby s'était inquiéter suite à l'appel de Jim lui disant que les garçons n'étaient pas arrivés et ne répondaient pas, alors il avait pris la route pour se rendre là bas afin de les chercher. C'était ainsi qu'il avait trouvé Dean, du sang plein les vêtements et un tête comme si il avait affronté une foret d'épines. Ils reprirent la direction du chalet en remontant la piste de terre pour y récupérer Sam et le conduire ainsi à la clinique la plus proche. Le chemin qui avait paru interminable à Dean fut avalé en une dizaine de minutes et « - C'est d'un hôpital dont on a besoin Bobby ! Pas d'une prière. - Change un peu de ton gamin tu veux. Jim a contacté une amie médecin, ils sont entrain de transformer son appartement en véritable clinique. Cela évitera les questions, les papiers, etc… - Ouais… - Dean, ça va aller. » Il aurait voulu y croire, mais même Bobby n'avait pas l'air sur de ses paroles. Il n'aurait jamais dû déplacer Sam, et encore moins recoudre la plaie sans avis médicale. Ils avaient pris l'habitude de se soigner eux même en suivant le mode de vie imposé par leur père mais finalement était-ce vraiment une bonne idée ? Ils n'avaient jamais suivi de formation médicale et peut-être était-ce les gestes maladroits de Dean qui avaient provoqués ce désastre. Sam était allongé à l'arrière du pickup, la tête sur les genoux de son frère qui se rongeait les sangs de culpabilité et d'inquiétude. Il était bien trop blanc pour que cela soit sain et à part quelques gémissements, il ne semblait plus connecté à la réalité. Quand ils arrivèrent à l'église, Sam n'émettait plus aucuns sons et son pouls se faisait de plus en plus en faible. A peine furent ils arrêtés que Jim et son amie arrivèrent à leur rencontre. Ils prirent en charge Sam immédiatement sur le brancard médicale, Bobby et Dean portant, car Jim ne pouvait pas le soulever dans son fauteuil roulant. La docteure voulue une explication de la situation mais Dean était incapable d'être cohérent tant l'inquiétude lui broyait la gorge, les mots refusant de sortir correctement. Voyant son désespoir, Bobby vint à son secours et raconta l'histoire que lui avait expliqué Dean plus tôt, la voiture, la chute, la barre en fer, le chemin, le chalet, etc… A toutes les autres questions du médecin, Dean ne put que répondre par des hochements de tête. Est-ce que Sam avait perdu beaucoup de sang ? Hochement positif. Est-ce qu'il était inconscient depuis le début ? Hochement négatif. Et ainsi de suite jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent dans la micro salle d'opération que Jim avait installé au sous sol de son église et qu'il soit mis à la porte par le médecin, ne souhaitant avoir que le pasteur comme assistant. Et là, une rage envers lui-même le submergea. Il était beau le grand frère qui était sensé protéger son cadet, incapable de répondre à de simples questions. Quand Bobby, après l'avoir appelé plusieurs fois, lui agrippa l'épaule pour le faire réagir et qu'il se retourna vers lui, il y avait tant de douleur et de colère dans son regard qu'il eu l'impression de se prendre un coup de point dans l'estomac. Mais le vieux chasseur n'était pas dupe, cette haine n'était pas dirigée contre lui ou un autre mais bien contre Dean lui-même. Ce garçon avait le don de culpabiliser pour tout et n'importe quoi, prenant le poids de tout les malheurs du monde sur ses propres épaules sans jamais se plaindre. Et Bobby en voulu encore plus à John d'avoir placé lui-même cette charge sur un si jeune enfant. Seul Sam arrivait à le raisonner dans des moments comme ça mais là c'était lui qui se retrouvait couché dans un lit aseptisé, il ne serait donc pas d'un grand secours. « - Hey gamin, il va s'en sortir. Jim a dit qu'il s'agissait d'un des meilleurs médecins du pays. - … - Tu as fait tout se que tu as pu et tu t'en ai très bien sorti. - C'est pour ça que Sam se retrouve entre la vie et la mort ?! Effectivement j'ai super bien fait mon job ! - Dean, bon sang ! Vous avez fait une chute de plus de vingt mètres, vous avez réussi à y survivre, tu es arrivé à sortir ton frère de la voiture et effectuer les premiers soins sur une blessure dangereuse. Tu as su vous trouvez un abri et ensuite aller chercher du secours. Qu'est-ce que tu aurais voulu faire de plus ?! - Je voudrais qu'il soit conscient à mes côtés ! Je peux pas Bobby, sans lui j'y arriverais pas… - Je sais gamin, je sais. » Ils restèrent assis devant la porte pendant plusieurs heures avant que Jim ne sorte pour leurs donner des nouvelles sur l'état de Sam. « - Malia n'a pas encore fini mais il n'est plus en danger. - Je peux aller le voir ?! - Pas encore Dean, il reste quelques finitions mais ensuite ce sera bon. - Qu'est qu'il a eu Jim ? - Quand la barre du siège est rentrée dans son dos, elle s'est brisée et des morceaux se sont logés entre les côtes. Le problème c'est que l'organisme de Sam a réagit très vite à ces corps étrangers car il était encore en alerte, comme si il avait été malade. - Il sortait à peine d'une grippe… - Cela peut expliquer que son corps est réagi si vite à l'infection. - Je n'ai rien vu… J'ai pourtant bien nettoyé la plaie mais il n'y avait pas de morceaux métalliques. Je n'aurais jamais dû suturer ! - Bien sur que si Dean, cela a stoppé l'hémorragie et l'infection aurait pu être bien plus importante si des poussières étaient entrées en contact. Alors arrête de t'en vouloir. » Le pasteur lui donna un léger coup sur la tête et retourna dans la pièce pour savoir si Sam pouvait recevoir de la visite. Bobby lui se contenta de pousser un long soupir à la vue de la mine de chien battu de l'ainé Winchester. Il était temps de faire quelque chose pour aider ces deux têtes de pioches ou sa santé mentale n'y survivrait pas. Quand Jim revint pour leur annoncer que Sam était à nouveau conscient et qu'il pouvait recevoir de la visite, il n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Dean était au chevet de son petit frère. Ce dernier faisait peine à voir, aussi blanc que les draps où il se trouvait mais il était conscient et cela suffisait à Dean pour recommencer à respirer. Voyant son grand frère se stopper à quelques mètres du lit, il fut d'abord étonné puis désespéré. La docteur et Jim lui avait fait un récapitulatif de la situation et bien sûr Monsieur Dean Winchester se rendait responsable de son état, culpabilisant comme si il était lui-même impliqué dans l'accident. « - Dean, je vais bien. - Sammy… - Merci de m'avoir soigné. La doc m'a dit que si tu n'avais pas suturer, les dommages auraient pu être plus important. - Je… - Tu t'en veux, je sais, mais ça ne sert à rien. Tu ne pouvais rien faire de plus. - Mais… - Non. On va plutôt retrouver l'abruti qui a détruit l'Impala et lui faire payer la facture, c'est mieux non ?» Le sourire que Sam lui offrit était si lumineux que Dean ne sut quoi répondre. Il hocha simplement la tête et se rapprocha du bord du lit, pour finir par s'y asseoir sur un geste de son petit frère. Bobby et Jim finirent eux aussi par rentrer, après avoir laissé un peu d'intimité aux deux frères. L'accident ne fut pas abordé pour le moment, sachant que Sam devait se reposer mais tous avaient bien en tête de retrouver le responsable et de lui remettre les idées au clair. La docteur fini par revenir dans la pièce, après avoir rangée ses instruments et s'être nettoyée, sous les rires des chasseurs. « - Bonjour Messieurs. Je vois que l'on s'amuse plutôt bien ici. - Docteur ! Merci encore pour avoir soigné Sam. - Oui merci pour tout. - Voyons c'est mon métier et je me doute bien qu'au vu du votre, vous préférez éviter les hôpitaux. Vous n'êtes pas les premiers que je soigne et surement pas les derniers malheureusement. Au fait je n'ai même pas pris le temps de me présenter. Je m'appelle Malia Holders, je dirige la petite clinique de Rivers Town mais j'ai également une aile plus spécialisée dans le sous sol de cette église. » Après quelques vérifications, la médecin les fit tout trois sortir de la pièce pour que Sam puisse se reposer. Elle le gardait jusqu'au lendemain matin en observation puis ils pourraient repartir pour le Dakota à condition qu'il se repose et qu'il ne sollicite pas trop son dos pendant un bon mois. Bien qu'un peu réticent, Dean fini par accepter de quitter la chambre, Bobby argumentant qu'il fallait s'organiser pour récupérer l'Impala. Ils allèrent louer une grande remorque puis partirent chercher la voiture toujours coincée à fleur de montagne. Après de longs efforts ils parvinrent à la hisser sur le plateau et retournèrent à l'église. Dean aurait tout son temps pour la retaper pendant la convalescence de son frère. Après plusieurs tentatives de refus de Bobby, Jim le convainquit de dormir sur place et de repartir le lendemain si Sam était en état d'être déplacé. Il leurs montra une des chambres servant pour les pauvres dans le besoin mais Dean ne s'y intéressa peu. Il était hors de question pour lui de dormir autre qu'aux côtés de son frère. Il se rendait bien compte que Sam avait manqué de peu de lui échapper et il ne savait plus quoi penser. Si il l'avait perdu définitivement ce soir, sans lui avouer ses sentiments, aurait il pu vivre avec ce regret ? Non. Il le savait parfaitement et cela ne servait à rien de se mentir plus longtemps. Il devait faire quelque chose mais quoi ? Il ne pouvait pas lui prendre les mains et lui dire dans les yeux l'ampleur de son amour, c'était bien trop niais et même s'il l'aimait il restait Dean Winchester. Il aurait toujours du mal à s'exprimer par la parole et si il devait dévoiler, il souhaitait faire ça bien. Perdu dans ses pensées, et surtout dû aux nombreuses péripéties de cette journée, la journée s'acheva rapidement. Le docteure Holder fit installée un deuxième lit à côté de celui de Sam pour que son frère puisse lui aussi se reposer. Elle aurait préférée que ces deux patients dorment dans des chambres séparées pour pouvoir se reposer correctement mais elle avait bien compris que ces deux là ne lui rendrait pas la tache facile et il était bien plus simple de soigner Dean si ce dernier pouvait garder un œil sur son petit frère. Sa plaie au front n'était pas importante mais elle n'avait pas réussie à l'ausculter tant que l'ainé n'était pas sur que son cadet allait bien. Elle remerciait d'ailleurs le plus jeune des Winchester d'avoir pu convaincre son frère de s'asseoir cinq minutes pour qu'elle puisse s'occuper de lui une fois qu'elle aurait fini de traiter sa blessure. Bizarrement, le fait de prononcer que la santé de Sam pâtissait de son refus de se laisser soigner, Dean ne lui posa plus aucun problèmes. Elle ne manqua pas le clin d'œil que lui envoya Sam et elle dû se retenir de rire. Malgré son air de grand enfant, il savait mener son grand frère par le bout du nez et son regard brillait d'un mélange de malice et de soulagement. Après quelques vérifications, la jeune femme leur souhaita une bonne nuit après leurs avoir laissé son numéro de téléphone en cas de problèmes. Elle devait retournée dans sa clinique mais elle repasserait le lendemain matin pour autoriser, ou non, le retour de Sam dans le Dakota du Sud. Et soudainement, Sam et Dean se retrouvèrent seul dans endroit qui sentait encore le désinfectant, leurs lits étant presque collés dans l'étroite pièce prévue pour une personne. Le silence emplissait la chambre et les non-dits étaient presque palpables, rendant l'ambiance assez lourde. Depuis qu'il avait pris sa décision, Dean se sentait trop nerveux en présence de son petit frère mais il ne souhaitait pas se trouver dans une autre pièce. Il avait besoin de voir que Sammy était toujours à ses côtés, vivant. Sam lui sentait que Dean était tendu et il voulait engager la conversation mais ne savait pas comment l'aborder. Son frère pouvait se braquer très vite dans ce genre de situation et il ne voulait absolument pas ça. Il ne voulait plus de ces disputes ridicules et il souhaitait seulement pouvoir remercier son frère. Il devait rester immobilisé sur le ventre jusqu'au lendemain, donc il tourna seulement la tête vers son grand frère et vit que ce dernier lui faisait face mais sans le voir. « - Dean… - Um… Sammy ? Ça va ? Tu veux que j'appelle le doc ? - Dean, calmes toi. Tout vas bien. Je voulais seulement te remercier. Je ne me souviens pas de tout mais je sais que sans toi je serais encore coincé dans l'Impala. - Je… C'est rien, c'est mon job de veiller sur toi. - Je sais mais cela n'empêche que tu es toujours là pour t'occuper de moi et que je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans mon grand frère. - Ça tombe bien. - De quoi ? - Je ne te laisserais pas. Donc tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour ça. - Dean, merci. Pour tout.» Sam lui fit un sourire qui fit chavirer encore un peu plus son pauvre cœur et peut être était-ce la fatigue ou alors la peur de l'avoir presque perdu mais Dean mis en pause son esprit, parcourant les derniers espaces séparant leurs lèvres. Ce n'était pas brusque et passionné, non c'était doux et léger, un simple effleurement emplie de peur, de doute mais surtout d'amour. Dean se recula et commença à paniquer, cherchant déjà une excuse pour s'échapper de cette situation qu'il ne parvenait pas à contrôler, Sam le connaissant trop bien pour ne pas voir le cheminement de ses pensées qui filtrait à travers ses yeux verts. Mais il savait également que des mots ne convaincrait jamais Dean que ses sentiments étaient réciproques, car une chose était sûr c'est qu'il s'agissait d'amour profond et sincère qu'il ressentait pour son grand frère. Alors il fit la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire, il tendit le bras pour attraper le t-shirt de Dean pour l'attirer à lui et l'embrasser à son tour en tentant de transmettre tout les sentiments qu'il pouvait ressentir. Dean était subjugué par les lèvres douces qui se mouvait lentement sur les siennes et ne pouvait pas croire au réel de la chose. C'était trop beau, trop doux, trop… Juste trop. Alors il arrêta simplement de réfléchir, après tout il était un homme d'action, et répondit au baiser avec tout l'amour qu'il gardait enfouis en lui. Leur échange pris fin quand Sam poussa un petit gémissement de douleur. « -Sammy ! ça va ? J'appelle Malia ! - Dean calmes toi. Ce n'est rien, j'ai juste un peu forcé en restant en appui sur mon bras. Tout va bien. - Oh… - Dean, tout va vraiment bien. - Je… - Je ne te demande pas de mots, je n'en n'ai pas besoin. J'ai attendu ça pendant longtemps sans même le savoir et je ne veux pas oublier. Ce n'est pas une erreur et j'ai besoin de toi comme ça. Tu reste mon grand frère mais je t'aime bien plus, tu es l'unique personne qui me fait rire, grogner, pleurer, aimer, vivre comme ça. Tu es la constante de ma vie, mon rayon de soleil aussi niais que cela puisse sonner. Je n'ai besoin que de nous. » Au fur et à mesure des mots les larmes coulaient le long des joues de l'ainé des Winchester, les mots restant bloqués au fond de sa gorge. Il voudrait tellement répondre à ces mots mais il ne savait pas comment faire, comment les faire sortir. Alors il se permit de recommencer, posant délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de son Sammy pour ne surtout pas le blesser, essayant de lui faire comprendre que lui aussi ne voulait que Sam dans sa vie. La vie serait encore compliqué pour eux entre leur métier et le regard de la société mais peu important car ils étaient tout les deux réunis contre le reste du monde. Et peut-être qu'un jour Dean arriverait un jour à dire ces trois petits mots qu'il s'appliquera à montrer à Sam chaque jour qui passera. Mais ça c'est une autre histoire… 


End file.
